As Of Yet Untitled
by Karisma1
Summary: Serena Fields and Darien Sandborn have spent a lifetime together--but is their room for love?
1. AOYU 1

Okay, after reading several fanfictions regarding Serena and Darien, I  
have decided to take a shot at it. Here goes!  
As of Yet Untitled  
Karisma  
Part One  
Rated PG(this part at least)  
  
Oh and if anyone knows how to wrap that would be greatly  
appreciated for i have no clue how to do it myself. Thank you.  
  
  
The summer when I was seven was actually when it really started. Was   
when I had my first dose of the nightmare two brothers, who are also best   
friends, can cause to a poor young girl like myself.  
My parents, Alicia and Bryan Fields, were close friends with their   
parents, Megan and David Sandborn. Our social circles were the same and we   
attended the same country club. We even lived extremely close to them.   
What's more, all our parents loved each others children. My parents thought   
the Terrible Two, what I called them, were wonderful angels, and in turn,   
the Sandborns' thought I was one. The difference, of course, was that I was   
one. All right, I wasn't. But I was closer to one then the Terrible Two   
were!  
I suppose all this was good for the four people who were good friends.   
It wasn't, however, good for my well being. Andrew and Darien, nine and   
eleven at the time, were incredibly hazardous to my health. They lived their   
lives to make mine miserable. I look back now and realize that it was   
partially my fault. You see, back then I was a terribly shy, meek thing and   
Andrew and Darien spied that and milked it for all it was worth. They had me   
calling them 'sir' by the time I was six!  
Anyway, that summer our parents had decided they would take a vacation   
together. They thought it was a brilliant idea! I thought it to be a sure   
sign my parents wanted me dead. We would go to a quaint house down in the   
country. To this day, I'm not sure who owned it, my parents or the   
Sandborns'.  
We reached the house safe and sound, fortunately for me the ride down   
there was in separate cars. Of course, as soon as we got there, the Terrible   
Two started their fun.  
"Hey, Serena!" Darien yelled, running out of his car and into mine.   
Andrew shortly followed and I was surrounded in the backseat. I distinctly   
remembered being so scared I almost peed in my pink dress. I was utterly   
terrified of these two rascals who tormented me to no ends.  
"W-What?" I whispered, biting my lip anxiously.  
"What did the tree say to the mushroom?" Jason turned to me, all   
smiles. It was a joke. A simple verbal joke, it wasn't a prank where I would   
end up covered in insects.  
"What?" I allowed myself to relax and looked back and forth between   
Darien and Andrew. They looked nothing alike. Darien had a head of tousled   
black hair and sapphire eyes. Andrew was as blonde as me with a pair of   
hazel eyes. They only thing their eyes had in common was the mischievous   
twinkle every time they came near me. I was the complete opposite of them   
with my white-blonde hair and aqua eyes. Eyes that were usually wide open   
and filled with fear whenever I was in the presence of them. Darien once   
told me how much I reminded him of his mother's porcelain doll. I didn't   
know how to take the comment.  
"You look like a fun guy! Fungi!" Andrew cracked an ear-splitting grin   
at the punch line and Darien immediately started laughing. His brother soon   
joined and they were cracking up in the car. I, thinking it was safe, began   
to giggle with them. Stupid me. They suddenly stopped their laughter and   
glared at me, their faces unreadable.  
"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at me?" Darien's brow   
furrowed and my lower lip started to tremble.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Andrew's face showed a similar expression and   
the water works immediately began to flow. "Say sorry," he demanded.  
I then did what I suppose could be considered 'trademark me'. I wiped   
my nose with my index finger. It's kind of a thing with me; some people tug   
their ear or play with their hair when they're nervous. I wipe my nose   
whenever I'm about to cry. It's somewhat of a reflex; I'm not actually   
wiping my nose. "S-Sorry, sir." I managed to squeak out between beginning   
sobs.  
The Terrible Two burst out in laughter at my tears and that did it. I   
climbed out, over Darien's lap, (don't ask) and ran out the car straight   
into my mommy's arms. I know, I know, but I was seven!  
A few days later, the brothers were taking target practice with fruit   
and guns. What possessed their father to give them guns, I'll never know.   
But they had them, and their only redeeming factor was that they never aimed   
at birds. Always watermelons, oranges, and occasionally a bunch of grapes.  
I was admiring Peace, a beautiful white horse with no imperfections on   
him whatsoever. I was wistfully hoping I could learn to ride soon. My mother   
told my father I was way too young and it was agreed I would take lessons   
next year. But that didn't stop Uncle Sandborn, that's what he insisted I   
called him, from placing me on Peace after I had begged. Darien and Andrew   
had already learned to ride years ago, one more factor they never ceased to   
throw in my face.  
I was enjoying my new added height when suddenly a shot rang out and   
pierced the quiet air. The supposed peaceful Peace raced out like a rocket,   
leaving me bouncing up and down like a rag doll.  
I screamed and shrieked like there was no tomorrow. Which, in that   
current juncture, I thought there wasn't. I didn't hear the pounding of more   
horses behind me. I was only focused on ducking my head every now and then   
so as not to knock my head on the low branches of the trees that were   
whizzing by in the forest Peace had run into.  
I tried every thing I could. "Good boy, Peace. Good, horsy! Heel,   
Peace! Stop, Peace! Open Sesame!" The last one escaped out of desperation   
when a particularly low branch nearly cleared off my head.  
The next thing I knew was that two horses were on either side of me and   
on them were Darien and Andrew, riding easily while I was being tossed   
around.  
Andrew rode his horse a little further and then skidded to a halt in   
front of Peace who stopped suddenly as not to run into the fellow horse. I,   
however, was flung back unto Darien's waiting horse. I hugged the first   
thing that came within arms reach and I'm sorry to say that it wasn't the   
horse. No, it was Darien. I was terrified, I was crying, and I hung onto   
Darien for dear life.  
He took one look down at me and a strange expression took over his   
face. He looked at me as if I had grown another head. He then peered over my   
huddled head over to his brother. "She's crying, bro! Why is she crying?"  
I was bawling too hard to answer, not that I could have if I wanted to.   
All the way back, I cried into Darien's shoulder. After a while, he sighed   
and accepted that I wasn't budging, nor would the tears stop.  
When we reached the house, both families were anxiously waiting near   
the pool.  
"Serena, baby!" My mother ran up in her white sundress and covered me   
kisses and hugs. I could practically feel Darien and Andrew smirking behind   
me.  
"What was the matter with you, anyway?" Darien came up to me and   
crossed his arms over his chest. "You act like you don't know how to ride a   
horse."  
"I don't know!" I wailed, wanting to pull my two pigtails, but that   
was usually the Terrible Two's jobs.  
"Well then, what the heck where you doing on a horse!" He exploded,   
throwing his arms up in the air.  
I didn't know at that time that it was his shot that sent Peace   
racing, so I did the only thing I could. I wiped my nose, tears pricking my   
eyes. "S-Sorry, sir."  
  
And then there was the time when I was nine and once again we decided   
to go to the house for vacation. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say 'we', it   
was all my parents' idea. Luckily, my experiences with the Terrible Two were   
dying down. Their lives were filled with homework, sports, extracurricular,   
and for Andrew: girls. Summer was practically the only time I had to put up   
with them. But two years still hadn't changed me, or them, for that matter,   
I was still a wide-eyed, timid thing.  
"Hey, Serena!" Andrew called me over one morning. I had been in the   
kitchen helping the cook carry over breakfast. As I leaned over to place a   
bowl of fruit at the center of the table outside near the pool, Andrew   
grabbed my wrist. "Kiss Darien, okay?"  
I looked at him with fear instead of disgust. Ever since Andrew had   
started to develop a taste for girls, he had expected Darien to as well. But   
Darien, being two years younger, still thought of them as yucky. And I   
thought of boys as yucky, as well, so it was fine with me.  
Darien still hadn't come down, and when he entered, he was bare-chested   
and had two shirts draped over each of his arms. "Which one?" He held up a   
black shirt and then a light blue one. I pointed to the black one and he   
promptly pulled the blue over his head.  
"We were just talking about Serena kissing you, Dar," Andrew teased,   
taking a huge bit out of his pancake.  
Darien's nose wrinkled as he plopped down in his chair.  
"My sentiments exactly," I muttered, and then scolded myself for being   
so bold when the two brothers looked over at me, matching smirks on their   
faces.  
Darien leaned over and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline in surprise.   
As he drew closer to me, I jumped up and ran from the table, he chased me in   
hot pursuit all around the pool and finally up the marble patio where he   
slipped and fell on his back. Andrew had ran after us to see the excitement   
and promptly fell into a similar position as his brother. The two lay there   
while I turned to look at them, my mouth in a small 'o', wondering what   
their reaction would be. They began to laugh uncontrollably and they   
high-fived each other.  
I tentatively came over and stood in the space between their bodies. I   
held out a hand to each of them. They stared at each other and then accepted   
my hands. The next thing I knew, I fell unceremoniously on my bum right in   
the middle of them. My shocked face sent them into another round of   
hysterics and after a moment I too joined in the laughter. Another mistake.  
They abruptly stopped and looked at me.  
"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at me?" Darien pointed to   
himself, now sitting up.  
Andrew leaned back on his propped elbows. "Are you laughing at me?"  
Tears began to form in my eyes. "Say sorry," he commanded.  
What else could I do? "S-Sorry, sir," I whimpered and ran my finger   
underneath my nose.  
  
  
  
Comments are welcome at Parini@hotmail.com Please do not flame me as I  
will not hesitate to flame you right back(let's hear it for liberated  
females!).  
  
  
~*~*~  
Hi! This is Jessie-chan! I thought I would give a GOOD encouragement speach to say  
REVIEW KARISMA!!!!!!! Is she not awesome???????? I SAY YES! *cheers*  
anyway please review her, she's deserves one!  
  



	2. AOYU 2

As of Yet Untitled  
By Karishma  
Part Two  
Rated: PG  
And then there was the time when I was nine and once again we decided to  
go to the house for vacation. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say 'we', it was  
all my parents' idea. Luckily, my experiences with the Terrible Two were  
dying down. Their lives were filled with homework, sports, extracurricular,  
and for Andrew: girls. Summer was practically the only time I had to put up  
with them. But two years still hadn't changed me, or them, for that matter, I  
was still a wide-eyed, timid thing.   
"Hey, Serena!" Andrew called me over one morning. I had been in the  
kitchen helping the cook carry over breakfast. As I leaned over to place a  
bowl of fruit at the center of the table outside near the pool, Andrew  
grabbed my wrist. "Kiss Darien, okay?"  
I looked at him with fear instead of disgust. Ever since Andrew had  
started to develop a taste for girls, he had expected Darien to as well. But  
Darien, being two years younger, still thought of them as yucky. And I  
thought of boys as yucky, as well, so it was fine with me.   
Darien still hadn't come down, and when he entered, he was bare-chested  
and had two shirts draped over each of his arms. "Which one?" He held up a  
black shirt and then a light blue one. I pointed to the black one and he  
promptly pulled the blue over his head.   
"We were just talking about Serena kissing you, Dar," Andrew teased,  
taking a huge bit out of his pancake.   
Darien's nose wrinkled as he plopped down in his chair.   
"My sentiments exactly," I muttered, and then scolded myself for being  
so bold when the two brothers looked over at me, matching smirks on their  
faces.   
Darien leaned over and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline in surprise.  
As he drew closer to me, I jumped up and ran from the table, he chased me in  
hot pursuit all around the pool and finally up the marble patio where he  
slipped and fell on his back. Andrew had ran after us to see the excitement  
and promptly fell into a similar position as his brother. The two lay there  
while I turned to look at them, my mouth in a small 'o', wondering what their  
reaction would be. They began to laugh uncontrollably and they high-fived  
each other.   
I tentatively came over and stood in the space between their bodies. I  
held out a hand to each of them. They stared at each other and then accepted  
my hands. The next thing I knew, I fell unceremoniously on my bum right in  
the middle of them. My shocked face sent them into another round of hysterics  
and after a moment I too joined in the laughter. Another mistake.   
They abruptly stopped and looked at me.   
"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing at me?" Darien pointed to  
himself, now sitting up.   
Andrew leaned back on his propped elbows. "Are you laughing at me?"  
Tears began to form in my eyes. "Say sorry," he commanded.   
What else could I do? "S-Sorry, sir," I whimpered and ran my finger  
underneath my nose.   
  
My tale then continues to when I was thirteen and once again we went on  
what seemed to be tradition, our summer vacation at the house. At this point  
we were all growing up, Andrew would even be going off to college soon. And  
although we had each matured in our own way, the Terrible Two's attitude  
toward me certainly hadn't. Well, I can't blame it all on them, my opinion of  
them hadn't grown any higher either. But I had begun to notice, after all my  
friends had pointed it out to me, that Darien and Andrew had both grown to be  
quite attractive. They had both grown tall, Andrew still a head taller than  
his younger brother. Their faces had grown more chiseled and had taken a fine  
shape that would mark how they would look as they descended into adulthood.   
The brothers each had their own type of attractiveness. Andrew was the  
All-American boy; blonde hair, nice tan, and twinkling hazel eyes. Darien's  
thick head of black hair contrasted wonderfully with his piercing eyes that  
usually set my friends in a swoon. I, however, acknowledged his looks with  
disdain. Yes, they were undeniably wonderful. But, no, a creep like him  
didn't deserve them.   
Anyway, we had spent about a week at the house with no incident and  
needless to say, I was very suspicious.   
One afternoon, we were playing a game of softball, yes, softball in the  
yard. It was Darien's turn to bat and Andrew threw him the ball. Darien hit  
it and I ran to catch it, I was backing up and before I knew it I had left  
the grass and was on the deck of the pool. I leaned over backwards to catch  
the ball and thenI was floating.   
No, I wasn't floating. I was fallingstraight down into the pool!   
Now I should probably take some time apart to explain something. When I  
was thirteen, I didn't know how to swim. I never really had the time nor  
desire to learn. We didn't have a pool at our house because my mother has  
always been terrified of the water. But you can be sure that after this  
incident, I took lessons immediately.   
My mother shrieked so loud my ears hurt underwater. I had fallen in the  
deepest end and was bobbing up, then sinking, bobbing up, and then sinking. A  
vicious cycle. She along with Mr. and Mrs. Sandborn ran over to the pool's  
end.   
I remember seeing Darien and Andrew laughing their heads off back at  
the yard until their father yelled at them to come over and save me.   
"Why doesn't she just swim?" Andrew complained, seventeen and still  
caring and sympathetic as usual.   
"She doesn't know how! She doesn't know how!" My mother was in  
hysterics. I was just fighting for air and trying to stay up.  
"Then what the heck is she doing in the pool?" Darien asked as if it  
was the most obvious thing.   
"She fell in! Just go in and get her out!" Mr. Sandborn yelled, which  
was extremely unusual for the mild-mannered man.   
"You go," Andrew gestured to his brother with his chin.   
"No, you!"   
"You go."  
"You!"  
While they had their dispute, I was contemplating giving up fighting  
and just sinking. At least that way I wouldn't have to hear this.  
"John-can-point, okay?" Darien suggested and they did so. Darien got a  
rock with Andrew covered with paper. Darien groaned loudly and then suddenly  
his face brightened. "Two out of three!" They proceeded to do so again and  
Andrew won again.   
Darien sighed heavily as if he was doing me the biggest favor in the  
world. He slowly took off his watch while I splashed around wildly, screaming  
through swallows of water.   
"What are you doing!?" Mr. Sandborn yelled. "Go in and save her!"  
"Hey! If you want her so bad, you go!" Darien shot back, hands on his  
jean-clad hips.   
"You know his heart problem," Mrs. Sandborn argued and her husband  
nodded his agreement. My mother couldn't very well jump in either and my  
father was upstairs napping.   
"Fine!" Darien said and he proceeded to take of the silver, chain link  
bracelet he always wore. He placed this all in his brother's hands, doing so  
patiently as if I had all the time in the world.   
"Would you just go in!" Mrs. Sandborn wailed.   
"Mother, please." He shushed her.   
"But look at her!" She gestured to me shrieking and splashing about.  
He glared at me for a second while I was making a ruckus and then he  
took on an expression as if he was developing a headache. Finally, he  
snapped. "Oh, would you just shut up! I'm coming already!" He took off his  
shirt and I'm sure he would have undone his shoes had not Mr. Sandborn shoved  
him in.   
After his splashy entrance to where my home had been for the past few  
moments, he easily swam over to me and grudgingly gestured for me to come  
into his arms. I willingly did so and wrapped my arms around his bare neck.  
After a moment, I realized how close he was and much I liked. I berated  
myself for doing so and for thinking how his chest was growing harder.   
I turned my head and was nose to nose with him. I lost my breath and  
stared him in his cerulean eyes, my mouth slightly parted. I jumped away,  
slightly miffed, and promptly sunk. He growled in irritation and took me in  
his arms again.   
That was the first and last time I had allowed myself to get close to  
Darien. I avoided him at all costs, especially being alone with him. I knew I  
was being stupid; he probably hadn't at all felt the same way I had in the  
pool. What exactly had I felt? Certainly not attraction. That couldn't  
possibly be it.   
Could it?  
  
These doubts about my feelings for Mr. Darien Sandborn were dismissed  
as soon as I returned back to my normal schedule at home and school. Only  
later, when I was sixteen to be precise, did they rise up again.   
Guess where we went for our summer vacation? Go on, guess.   
Right! My happy place. Filled with sunshine and every thing good. Yeah,  
right.   
One morning, my mother sent me out to find the brothers who by now had  
grown into quite good-looking adults. They had gotten up early, as usual, to  
work out in the built-in gym the house had. I entered the room to find them  
sitting next to each other on chairs, pulling up weights with their arms,  
their elbows resting on their thighs.   
I nervously headed toward the pair, wringing my hands and fighting the  
urge to play with my glasses.   
"Um, break--"  
Darien snapped his head to me and stared in my direction. "Aren't you  
ashamed of yourself?" My head flicked up in surprise. "Here we are  
practically half-naked and you come waltzing in!"   
Of course, I had no idea he was kidding. And I didn't think wearing  
tank tops and work out pants was the definition of being half-naked, but I  
didn't dare say so.   
Andrew laughed and dropped the heavy weight. A man of twenty, he had  
grown up to be quite a ladies man, and Darien, of course, was following in  
his footsteps.   
Darien's face changed immediately and his eyes laid on barbell with  
medium sized weights on either side. It was laying right at my feet. He  
donned a commanding expression and said, "Bring that barbell over her,  
Serena."  
I leaned over meekly in my ankle skirt and blouse and tried to do what  
I was told. I realized just how stupid I must of looked when Andrew started  
laughing, and Darien's rich voice joined in.   
Standing up immediately and trying unsuccessfully not to blush, I set  
out to fulfill the purpose I was sent here for. "Breakfast is ready." I  
rushed out and turned around to sprint out of there.   
"Wait, Serena!" Andrew's voice called be back. I slowly turned around  
to face them and was startled when I realized that they were right in front  
of me. "Which one of us looks better?"  
My eyes widened and I missed the amused twinkle in Andrew's eyes. I  
took a step back and so did they. At that time, they looked positively  
menacing, but I would berate myself, years later, that they were only  
teasingas always.  
But at the situation, what could I do? There was plain answer without  
offending one of themand that I certainly didn't want to do. I was already  
afraid of them. And now, with their built bodies honing in on me, I became  
desperate.   
"I think you both look the same!" I blurted out and ran out of there as  
if Satan was chasing me.   
I barely heard Darien say, "That's not an answer."  
  
It was a few days later when the tables were turned and Darien had to  
come find me so I would come down to breakfast. I, however, was not in the  
gym. No, I was happily dreaming in my warm bed when an intruder, albeit a  
handsome intruder, but an intruder nonetheless barged in my room and stalked  
over to my bed.  
"Hey, sleeping beauty," he nudged my slightly and I moaned in protest.  
I was half under and half over my fluffy white covers due to the summer  
weather and was perfectly comfortable. I don't think part of me even  
acknowledged that Darien Sandborn was in my room and watching me sleep.   
"Okay, Princess," he said sarcastically. "It's time to wake up and  
grace us downstairs with Your Majesty's presence."   
"Let me sleep, it's summer!" I mumbled and nestled myself further into  
my warm pillow.   
Darien shrugged and lifted one side of the comforter. "Fine, let's  
sleep." He then slipped into the bed, fully clothed in his usual wardrobe of  
black boots, jeans, and a long-sleeved, ribbed shirt. I don't think I knew he  
was there before he got himself comfortable and I felt him brush against my  
back. Then I shrieked and galvanized into action.   
He came out from under the covers and stared at me innocently, his  
unusually blue-silver eyes wide. "I thought we were going to sleep."   
At that moment I felt naked. No, not because I sleep that way. I had on  
flannel jammies. But because I didn't have my glasses on, I can see just fine  
without them, but in their absence, Darien was looking at my full face, not  
just the thick lenses I wore. I raked a hand through my hair trying to  
restore order to it.   
I ran to my bathroom and slammed the door shut. I found my reflection  
in the mirror and realized I didn't look that bad. My hair was slightly  
tousled, but other than that, I looked decent.   
But why did that matter to me?!  
  
  
  
  



	3. AOYU 3

As of Yet Untitled  
By Karisma  
Part Three  
Rated: PG-13  
here's chapter three. thanks to all the heaps of ppl who mailed me.  
heaps being FOUR!!! but that's four more than i expected...sigh. so,  
in return, S. Moon, Crissy, Lady Spring, and Neha: this part is for  
you guys! enjoy it in good health!  
  
It was a few days later when I crossed swords with Darien   
alone. I had made sure to steer clear of him-as always-but this   
time, he seemed to go out of his way to pay more attention to me   
than usual. Ever since the-ahem-moment in my room, when he had seen   
me without my glasses, I often found Darien staring at me intently   
or smiling secretly in my direction. It unnerved me, of course, not   
knowing whether he was plotting a horrible prank or… whether he was   
flirting with me.  
One week ago I would have thought the latter notion   
preposterous, but now"  
My mother had always said that I should throw out my thick   
glasses and don some contacts. She had insisted, and my father had   
heartily agreed, that I would be attractive if only I didn't hide   
behind my dense lenses. I had contemplated the idea thoroughly,   
looking at myself in the mirror with, then without, my glasses, But   
the fact was, I was hiding behind them, I felt naked and vulnerable   
without them shielding my eyes.   
Anyway, the day came when I couldn't hide from Darien anymore.   
I was the kitchen, helping Lita, our cook, with lunch. I usually   
help out with the meals-and had been doing so for as long as I can   
remember-partially because I do love to cook, but mainly because it   
was a convenient excuse to stay away from the Terrible Two until   
absolutely necessary.   
Unfortunately, that day, Darien offered to help me in the   
kitchen. I would have laughed at the whole table's swinging over to   
stare at his face in shock, if I had not been one of those who were   
staring. Darien was far from lazy, but he just didn't-he wasn't-  
Let's just say he had never offered to help before. I wasn't   
sure he had even seen the kitchen.   
I was about to decline and offer the cliché: 'too many cooks   
spoil the broth' when he took my arm and ushered to me into the   
adjoining room before I could even open my mouth.   
We were silent as we worked except for the occasional order I   
gave him. Lita was off somewhere else, the main course being   
prepared. I just usually made the salad, desert and the little   
things.   
"Serena?" Darien sniffed painfully and I turned to find his   
eyes watery and close to spilling over tears. I lowered my gaze,   
completely alarmed, to find his thumb wrapped in a towel that was   
almost soaked in a red substance.   
"Ohmigod!" I shrieked and fluttered about nervously for a   
moment before swallowing hard and running over him.   
I grabbed his hand and lifted it gingerly. "Ooo, does it hurt?   
What am I saying? of course it hurts." I took it to the sink and   
turned the tap on. I jerked his hand under the liquid and slowly   
unraveled the towel. A second later I realized that the water was   
turning red from any blood. There was no blood. And as I yanked his   
hand up to my face for a closer inspection, I found out there was no   
cut.   
I glared at his now handsome, laughing face and looked over his   
shoulder and sure enough, he had been cutting onions. That had   
explained the tears. I looked down at the red towel in my hands and   
gingerly dabbed my index finger on it and tasted it. Ketchup.  
"Jerk," I seethed, gripping his hand tighter, wishing with all   
my heart I could break it.   
He stopped chuckling and grabbed my wrist as I prepared to   
leave. He swung me around to be even closer to his lean frame then I   
had ever been. I now found myself trapped between the hard counter   
and Darien. And although it wasn't a completely awful feeling-quite   
the opposite actually-I was thoroughly nervous. My anger dissolved   
at his proximity and I became increasingly nervous.   
"Don't be like that, Serena," he whispered and to my complete   
astonishment, he began to nuzzle my ear then my neck. My eyes   
widened as he slowly, gently took off my glasses and placed them on   
the blue counter behind me. He cupped my chin with surprisingly soft   
hands and tilted my face to meet his piercing, blue eyes. He lowered   
his head to kiss me and alarm bells rattled off in my head. I   
slipped away and laughed nervously, although it sounded like a   
gasping cough even to my ears.   
Lita where are you? I cried mentally as he grinned easily, his   
face turning even more gorgeous-if that was possible-and placed his   
hands behind him, gripping the counter and peering over at me   
expressionlessly.   
I could do nothing but return the gaze and wish desperately   
that I had my glasses, which were over by Darien, and I there was no   
way that I was getting any closer to him than I had to. I stupidly   
crossed my arms over my white tank top from across the kitchen and   
knew I had to break this stupid eye war. Besides from getting   
utterly ridiculous, there was no way I'd win.   
I cleared my throat nervously and walked over to my cutting   
board and resumed cutting tomatoes for the salad, feeling Darien's   
razor sharp eyes watching my every move. I worked mechanically with   
trembling hands, fighting the temptation to turn around and meet his   
gaze once again.   
I froze as I felt him move and step over to where I was. He   
tweaked my ponytail lightly and then reached across me to grab a   
black-handled knife off its rack, making sure I felt every inch of   
him behind me. I shivered slightly and then whirled around to tell   
him off and ask him what exactly he thought he was playing at here.   
I, unfortunately, didn't think precisely how close he was. And when   
I turned around, I bumped my head right into his firm chest. I   
laughed slightly and tried to distance myself from his unnerving   
body. But there was no where to go-unless I wanted to jump up on the   
counter and climb out the window-and that didn't seem like the   
brightest idea.   
"Do I make you nervous, Serena?" Darien asked huskily. He made   
no move to step aside to relieve my obvious discomfort and shifting.  
Yes, yes! You do!   
"Nervous?" I squeaked and winced at the shrillness of my voice.   
"No," better tone, I commended myself, "No, don't be ridiculous."  
He looked down at me and nodded slowly, amused, as if he didn't   
believe me and was humoring me. "Well, good."  
I cleared my throat for what seemed like the millionth time   
that day and lunged for my glasses and practically slapped them onto   
my face. I turned over to where he stood bewildered and smiled   
winningly and no doubt unconvincingly.   
"Well, let's go out and serve dinner, shall we?" I said   
brightly, grabbed the basket of rolls and promptly left the room. I   
huffed out a relieved sigh and pasted a smile on my face for the   
entire table's benefit.   
"Well, it's about time, Serena!" Mr. Sandborn scolded   
good-naturedly. "We thought you and Darien had run off together!"  
I froze and swallowed the lump in my throat. "What?"  
"We debated it and then decided we could always go after dinner   
was served. It would be less suspicious that way." Darien's smooth   
voice came from behind me. He placed the pot roast on the table and   
winked at me. My eyes widened at the gesture and then narrowed into   
angry slits.   
My father roared with laughter and then slapped Darien's back   
as he sat down. I took the seat next to Mrs. Sandborn, directly   
across from Darien, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I shot him   
a stern, warning glance, which he-being Darien-paid no heed to.   
Both our fathers prayed and we began to eat. Lita's cooking, as   
usual, was wonderful and we all said so. When my father commented on   
the perfect temperature of the pot roast Darien was quick reply.  
"Well, you definitely don't want things to get too hot in the   
kitchen," my head snapped up faster than a cobra attacked and I met   
his cool eyes and raised brows.   
The others, seeing nothing awry with the comment, continued   
eating as I glared daggers at Darien. He stared back at me calmly   
and innocently. The rest of the meal was filled with barbs such as   
that, no one understanding the double meanings except for me, and of   
course, Darien.   
  
The rest of the vacation went on with no incident. I made sure   
I was never alone with Darien-it being far too dangerous. He being   
far to dangerous. That was the last vacation we all had together up   
at the house to date. I went off to finish my senior year in England   
and then stayed there for six full years of college.   
Eight years.  
That's how long it had been since I had seen any one besides my   
parents. They came to visit me in England. But I hadn't seen the   
Sandborns' at all. Mrs. Sandborn occasionally sent me a letter with   
a brief paragraph from Mr. Sandborn, but no contact was made between   
Andrew and I. And Darien.   
And now I was on a plane back to my childhood town to stay   
there for good. Back to see them all after eight long years.   
I had changed in more ways than one. My appearance not as much   
as my attitude. I had cut my blonde hair short since my mother   
wasn't around to nag me about keeping it long. I had finally gotten   
the contacts, and realized my eyes had gotten a deeper shade of   
blue. Although, I was still considered somewhat short at five foot   
six, my newfound sense of confidence added to my height   
considerably. College had done wonders for my shyness, as well as my   
social life. I was still quiet though, I supposed I would always be.   
Through all the differences in my life, my memory was still the   
same. And no matter the length in time, I still recalled the day in   
that kitchen with such clarity it startled me. Darien had probably   
long since forgotten, why couldn't I?  
I was going back for two main reasons. One being I was ready to   
begin working in my father's business and then take over when he   
stepped down. The other event I will be attending was Andrew's   
wedding. It seemed at twenty-eight, Andrew had found his match, Rita   
Evans. I couldn't wait to meet the blushing bride. Even though the   
we had never met, Rita had contacted me in England and requested   
that I be her maid-of-honor. I immediately accepted and we seemed to   
become fast friends over the phone.   
However happy I was for Andrew, my anticipation was focused   
mainly on the younger brother. I knew I had a crush on Darien when I   
was younger-even I could admit that-but now I was over him. I was. I   
just couldn't wait to see them, that was all.   
After the wedding, we would all be going down to the summer   
house. My parents and I, the Sandborns', including Rita and her   
parents. The eight bedroom house would never be as full as it was   
going to be that summer. I knew I couldn't wait to head down there   
again after all this time.   
I barely noticed the plane had landed and it was time to get   
off. My father had informed me someone I knew would be there to pick   
me up, but I had no clue as to whom. I snatched my light attaché   
case and slipped my black jacket over my simple, white blouse and   
blue jeans. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I figured it would   
look better like that then disarray it would be if I left it out.   
I decided to find my ride and then claim my baggage. I stood on   
tiptoe and scanned the area for anyone familiar. My gaze rested on a   
devastatingly handsome young man in black jeans and a black, silk   
shirt rolled up to his forearms. His tousled hair added to the   
picture of impatience as he talked on his cellular phone. He looked   
up at that moment and my heart sank and lifted at the same time at   
the sight of his cerulean eyes looking straight into mine.   
They had sent Darien.  
  
  
  
  



	4. AOYU 4

As of Yet Untitled  
By Karisma  
Chapter Four  
PG-13  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut hard and then let them open, hoping I wouldn't   
see him there. But he was. And now he was walking toward me, cell phone put   
away, and his eyes focused only on me. Good Lord, he looked good enough to   
eat.  
Coloring slightly at where my thoughts were leading, I pasted a smile   
on my face to greet him with and met him halfway through the terminal. We   
stopped once we reached each other, both of us not saying a word.  
We headed toward the baggage claim, and still not a syllable had been   
uttered between us.  
"Hello, Serena." He finally said, his voice deeper and colder than I   
had remembered it.  
"Hello, Darien," I offered him a slight smile as he grabbed the bag I   
had pointed out to be mine with such ease it startled me at first.  
We finally headed out to Darien's car and I got in the red convertible   
after he unlocked the doors.  
I stared at him out of the corner of my eye as we drove off. He stared   
straight ahead, jaw set tight, strong arms controlling the wheel with   
resigned force. The silence was unnerving and I opted to dismiss it.  
"How have you been?" I asked, turning toward him, the night breeze   
ruffling through my hair.  
"Can't complain," he replied expressionlessly, letting one elbow prop   
on the door.  
I rolled my eyes at the stimulating conversation he had just provided   
and gave up trying. We spent the rest of the car ride encompassed in a airy   
silence, neither one of us so much as glancing in the other's direction.  
When we finally reached my house, Darien pulled into the four car   
garage and I couldn't wait to get out and see someone with a pulse strong   
enough to utter more than four words. But as I reached to open the door, I   
found it wouldn't budge.  
"Darien--" I started and turned to find his hand on the lock button   
right next to him. The car seemed to shrink even further as I stared up from   
his hard, lean frame to his handsome face. I opened my mouth to continue   
speaking when his mouth was suddenly on top of mine, crushing whatever I had   
been trying to say. At first the kiss was insistent, hard and demanding, but   
as I started my unwitting response, it became softer, more tender.  
He pulled away after a moment's time, leaving me slightly startled as I   
recovered from the touch of his lips on mine.  
He stared at me for a long minute, his silver blue eyes boring into my   
lighter ones. "I have been wanting to do that for eight years." And with   
that he exited the car, taking out my two heavy bags as if nothing had   
happened.  
I took a moment longer, straightened my clothes and moistening my   
bruised lips, before I followed him inside the house where I was showered   
with hugs, kisses, and assaulted with questions. while we sat down to eat   
and I answered all of my relatives questions and finally met Rita-a gorgeous   
woman with lush, brown hair and baby blue eyes-I felt Darien's gaze locked   
unto me, watching my every move. Whenever I made eye contact with him, one   
brow was arched in a mocking gesture and a slight smirk quirked that   
kissable mouth upward. It was enough to disconcert me while at the same   
time, made tingles rush up and down my spine.  
As I looked back and forth between the two brothers, I examined how   
each of them had changed. Andrew was still the same, actually. Grown quite   
handsomer, definitely, but still always laughing and smiling at everything   
thrown his way. Andrew still had the sunshine Golden boy looks: dirty blonde   
hair that set off his warm, chocolate eyes with every laugh he let out.  
Darien, however, was still the opposite of his older brother in every   
way. He was slower to give a real smile-one that reached those uniquely   
colored eyes. He was as attractive as his brother, but in an entirely   
different, non-boy-next-door manner. Darien had a dark, brooding aura   
around him that suited his ebony hair and dark tan. Andrew was an open book,   
whereas Darien...  
"Serena?" Someone called my name and I quickly shook out of my thoughts   
and looked up to find Andrew asking me something.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" I smiled at Andrew's light laughter   
at my spacing out.  
"Are you ready to kick your old man out of his business?" He asked,   
winking at my father, all the while keeping that broad grin on his face. I   
looked over at Rita sitting lovingly beside him and was convinced they made   
a darling couple.  
"There, there, Andrew. It'll be quite a while until Serena can dethrone   
me," my father drawled, and I couldn't help smiling. "But I do expect   
Darien to teach her about our company since a certain elder brother suddenly   
decided to go off and pursue a dream of making video games!"  
My smile flickered and then died out as I shifted my gaze to Darien's   
placid face.  
"I'm marketing computer software, not video games, and you know Uncle   
Bryan!" Andrew bantered, sitting back in his seat and intertwining his hand   
with Rita's softer one.  
"Wait a minute," I interrupted, blinking rapidly for a few seconds.   
"What's all this about our company and Darien?" I shook my head, staring at   
my father who suddenly looked a tad bit uncomfortable.  
"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise, Serena." He started gruffly,   
clearing his throat and tossing the monogrammed napkin down. "You know that   
when I started a new company, I was co-operating it with a partner, right?"   
I nodded, my father had mentioned it briefly in one of his letters and I   
assumed that my father would eventually by the other's side out, with no   
hard feelings on both parties' sides. "Well, meet the other half of FS   
Enterprises!" He held on his hand, gesturing to someone across the table.   
Part of me knew who it was before my father had even finished his sentence,   
but I slowly let my gaze trail down my father's arm and to my future   
partner.  
Sure enough, nonchantantly finishing his apple pie, Darien looked up   
and fixed me with a impartial and-for me-infuriatingly calm stare.  
Needless to say, I didn't take the news that well. "What?!" I   
sputtered, wildly looking around the table for signs that this was all some   
welcome back joke or something to that effect. There wasn't any; they were   
all completely serious and looking closely for my reaction. "How could you   
not tell me this? For two years you build a company-that I will one day   
own-or rather co-own-and you leave out this rather large bit of information.   
That's wonderful! 'A surprise'! Well, congratulations, Father! I am   
surprised," I glared at him and to my dismay he seemed to be taking my   
outburst with ease and tranquility.  
"I don't see how it is relevant at all," he pacified soothingly. "This   
isn't that big of a shock, Serena-"  
I exploded. "Isn't relevant!? Of course, it is-"  
He continued to speak rationally as if I had never interrupted him.   
"This is about you, not Darien. You can do your job, that's all that   
matters. You have your degree, you can advertise. Now all you need is the   
'training', if you will, around the job-which Darien can provide once you   
begin work."  
I narrowed my eyes and stood up, "I'm now working for him?"  
"Well, Serena, only for now. Soon, you'll be working with him." My   
father looked up at me as if I was the world's biggest fool, And perhaps I   
was. It shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, I'd admit that, but   
for some reason,  
"What am I going to do? Be his secretary?" I bit our sarcastically and   
when I saw my father's face I realized I had hit right on. "No, no. You   
can't possibly be serious!"  
"Serena! I don't see what the problem is, it's just Darien after all."   
My father countered, rising himself. We must of look ridiculous, fighting   
over everybody's heads. All the table's eyes flickered back and forth, as if   
watching a tennis match.  
"It isn't 'just Darien'!" I threw my hands in the air and caught   
Darien's raised brow leering at me mockingly and I was quick to correct   
myself. "I mean it isn't-oh, forget Darien! The fact is you purposely let me   
be ignorant of a very vital piece of information that has to do with   
business: our next door neighbors are now our partners! And on top of that,   
you landed me a job as the secretary of a man I have known since we were in   
diapers! This is a tad bit uncomfortable for me, Father." Not to mention a   
man who I was just in a very intimate position with, I silently added. It   
then me, Darien knew all about this arrangement! He had known and not only   
had he hadn't told me, but he also dared to...to...well kiss me!  
"Serena, you'll be allowed to sit in meetings and you'll have the   
responsibilities of a secretary and much more, I can assure you that. Before   
long, you'll know all the tricks of the trade. Then once you land us a   
client, you'll have your real job. It's not the worst possible scenario,   
Serena." My father sat down and continued his dessert, I reluctantly   
following suit and only then did I notice how tired I was. Exhausted,   
actually.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Jet lag's a killer," I smiled   
and was about to exit the large dining hall when Darien's taunting voice   
called me back.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Serena," he said, a slight smile   
tugging the corners of his mouth.  
"And why, pray tell, not?" I asked irritably, rubbing my head. I   
suddenly had a pounding headache.  
"It's barely eight. If you want to beat jet lag, the best thing for you   
would be to stay up with all of us." The others nodded their agreement and I   
let out a huge sigh and resignedly sat down once again.  
  
Later that evening, we all gathered around our sitting room to watch a   
movie that would hopefully keep me awake. By this time, my head was nodding   
off every few moments. The film was a utterly stupid, yet entertaining,   
romantic comedy about two people who despised each other-yet fell in love.   
Original. As if that was actually plausible. If you can't stand someone, you   
can't stand someone. You're not going to turn around fall into their arms   
with a huge, corny speech on how they had loved each other from day one.  
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was   
waking up the next morning in my old room which was exactly the way I had   
left it, thought it felt strangely foreign.  
"Serena!" My mother's call echoed through the large house and finally   
reached my ears.  
"Coming!" I shouted back and shrugged into a white robe. As I ran down   
the long staircase, I took in the familiar trinkets and nick nacks that made   
this mansion my home. I swung into the dining room and saw my father and   
mother sitting at the table and tears pricked the back of my eyes. I hadn't   
realized how much I had missed the little things until I saw this familiar   
scene unfold. "Good morning, Father." I said cheerily and he looked up,   
surprise etched all over his distinguished face. It took me a moment to back   
pedal my mind and remember the conflict we had hashed the last evening. I   
was still miffed at him for not telling me earlier, but what could be done   
now?  
"Good morning, Serena." My mother said as Rosaline, our cook at home,   
placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I thanked her and began to   
dig in-something I was always very good at. "What time are you going down to   
get your gown, dear?"  
I froze mid-bite and flicked my head up to the grandfather clock and   
nearly screamed. Instead I let out a muffled whimper and let my fork clatter   
onto the plate. I jumped up, excused myself hurridly and ran back up the   
stairs in record time.  
Once in my room, I jumped in the shower and came out faster then   
Superman. Getting my clothes out of the luggage was the worst part. I had to   
rummage for the right keys, then ruffle through the plethora of clothes I   
had brought. Finally, deciding on a white and blue sundress, I shoved on   
some sandals and ran a comb through my wet hair.  
Running down the stairs once again, I managed to let out a breezy good   
bye to my parents before going into the garage. Only to return seconds later   
and see my father absently holding out car keys.  
Sometimes that man knew me too well.  
  
I raced down to the bridal store and was actually only ten minutes   
late.  
"Sorry," I breathed, trying to catch my breath.  
Rita flashed me a bright smile and winked at me. "We only got here a   
few minutes ago ourselves."  
I craned my neck and found out exactly who "we" was. It was Rita, two   
other attractive, young women I didn't know, Andrew…and Darien. What were   
they doing here? More to the point, what was he doing here?  
It turned out that Rita had dragged Andrew with her because she felt it   
was important to make all the wedding decisions together. Andrew, feeling as   
if he was going to be out numbered and possibly ganged up on by the opposite   
sex had turned to Darien for the sole reason of safety in numbers.  
The other two women, Mina and Raye, had their dresses altered and   
picked out already. I was the only one there for whom Rita hadn't picked out   
a style. My dress was supposed to be slightly different than the other   
bridesmaids-though same in color (a light lavender).  
Mina Chaise was a tall blonde with an air of confidence and style that   
seemed to encompass everything around her. The icy blue two piece suit   
accentuated her wonderful figure. Raye Lampard was as beautiful as Mina, but   
in an entirely different way. Her raven hair and red tank dress suited her   
figure well. Both women gave me a warm welcome and I was immediately at ease   
with them.  
I tried on the first dress. It was an off the shoulder satin one with a   
rose right above my breasts. As far as I was concerned it had only one   
fault-and it was a doosey.  
I stepped up to the platform where they all stared at me in a row of   
chairs. Rita and the women looking up avidly, Andrew staring out the window,   
and Darien staring up into my eyes with that infuriatingly calm mask of his.  
"I love it, don't you?" Rita crowed and Raye and Mina chimed their   
approval.  
I shook my head furiously and crossed my arms over my chest.  
Rita looked confused. "But why, Serena?"  
I sighed heavily and turned around to reveal the huge bow that covered   
my backside. It looked perfectly ridiculous and apparently they agreed   
because I suddenly heard roars of laughter. I spun around, hands on my hips,   
and found the women smothering giggles. Andrew was not that polite and was   
practically rolling on the floor. Darien was by far the worst, thought. He   
was smiling the biggest, most idiotic grin I had ever seen. His eyes were   
sparkling and even in my livid state I had to admit he looked much better   
like that.  
"Stop it!" I insisted and fought the childish urge to stamp my foot.   
"It isn't that funny." I muttered after it was clear they wouldn't cease   
their peals of laughter any time soon. I hiked up the many layers of the   
dress and stopped back into the dressing room.  
The next dress wasn't as hilarious, but it came pretty close. As I   
stared at myself in the mirror, I cringed at the scoop neck dress. At my   
waist it poofed out into the most ridiculous circle like ring I had ever   
seen.  
"Serena?" Rita called. "Are you alright in there?"  
I took one look at myself again. "I'm not coming out!"  
Mina further coaxed me. "Oh, Serena, it can't be that bad…not as much   
as the first one!" And with that I hear gales of laughter come from where   
they all sat. "Seriously, Serena, come on. We promise not to laugh."  
I slowly came out and climbed up the steps to the pedestal. I glumly   
stared at their faces as they took in the awful thing. Darien coughed and   
suddenly found the floor fascinating. Andrew's eyes bugged out and the girls   
just looked happy they didn't have to wear it.  
"Good-bye!" I stomped back down and ran as well as I could back into   
the safety of the dressing room.  
The last dress was the one I fell in love with. It was a   
spaghetti-strapped satin one with an empire waist that besides clinging   
lightly to my hips, fell straight down. The criss-cross back was my favorite   
feature. It was a bit long, but with heels it would have been just the right   
length. I came out and took a deep breath. Slowly stepping up, I clasped my   
hands behind my back and awaited the verdict.  
The were all silent for a moment until Rita finally shrieked. "Oh, it's   
darling, Serena!"  
I beamed as Mina and Raye nodded their approval, complete with winning   
grins. I shifted my gaze to Darien, nervously. For some reason-which I   
couldn't explain if my life depended on it-his opinion mattered the most.   
And I was more than satisfied with his response. He remained silent, staring   
up at me dazedly. I fought back a smile at his soft face and beautiful eyes   
staring into mine.  
And then the moment was over. He cleared his throat and went back to   
the book he was reading. "You look fine, Serena," he said distractedly. I   
was too happy to be disappointed. I had seen the first look he had given me.   
The one that had "Wow" written all over it.  
I quickly changed back into my normal clothes as Rita picked out the   
exact color she wanted our shoes to be dyed in.  
"Andrew how many men our going to be up at the alter with you?" Rita   
asked sweetly as we all had lunch at a nearby restaurant.  
"Just Darien, I assumed," Andrew answered, spearing a green bean   
without much interest.  
"I know you have more friends that just your brother," Rita scolded and   
then turned to Darien. "No offense."  
Darien held up his hands. "None taken. I'm always telling the man he   
should get out more."  
Andrew rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "What difference does it   
make?"  
"Well, sweetie," Rita began innocently. "I was just thinking how   
wonderful it would look if each of my bridesmaids came down the aisle with   
your best men."  
"But isn't it best man? As in singular?"  
Rita sighed, exasperated. I watched with an amused smile as she said   
calmly, "Andrew, please don't be difficult."  
"But, I'm-"  
"Good!" Rita clapped her hands together happily. "Then it's settled.   
You'll find two more men for Raye and Mina."  
Andrew nodded thoughtfully as he chewed. "I know Chad and Melvin would   
be happy to do it. But what about Serena?"  
I think I knew where this was all heading and I hadn't completely   
decided whether or not it was a good thing.  
"Oh, she and Darien have been childhood pals forever, haven't they? It   
would only be proper for them to walk down together!" Rita answered   
breezily, waving a hand in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in   
the world.  
Andrew shared a look with both Darien and I and I knew we were all   
thinking the same thing. Childhood pals? I wouldn't exactly call the guy who   
chased me around the living room until he finally pinned me to the ground   
and then threatened to spit in my face "childhood pals". But who where they   
to argue with the bride?  
I suppose some part of me-probably me heart-was secretly happy to be   
arm and arm with Darien. I sneaked a peak at his reaction. Which was-big   
surprise-impassive and cool.  
So I would be walking down the aisle with Darien Sandborn: my supposed   
"childhood chum" and my partner-the next week would definitely prove to be   
interesting.  
  
  
  
  



	5. AOYU 5

As of Yet Untitled  
Part Five  
By: Karisma  
Rated: PG-13  
Parini@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next day was a rehearsal for the wedding that would be taking place   
less than a week away. I actually remembered this date and got ready on   
time, thanking my lucky stars that this wasn't a dress rehearsal for I had   
forgotten to pick up my dress from the shop.  
As I rushed about, wondering how on earth I had gotten so late when I   
made sure I woke up on time, my mother watched me, and amused smile on her   
face.  
"What are you doing just sitting there?" I asked my mother who was   
sitting calmly on my bed, giving me a smile that I caught from my place at   
the mirror. "Don't you have to get ready too?"  
"I think you're forgetting, dear. The only thing I need to do is sit in   
the front row and cry because my baby is getting married." A watery smile   
appeared on her face and I furrowed my brow.  
"But, Mother. I'm not getting married."  
She seemed to snap out of her dream like state. "Oh, I know that,   
Serena!" She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I was   
talking about Andrew!"  
Figures.  
I rolled my eyes heavenward and quickly pulled my hair into clips,   
pulled away from my face.  
"Okay," I said, staring at my reflection critically before deciding I   
was presentable. I jumped up and pecked my mother's cheek. "Bye, Mother."  
"Bye, Serena," she followed me out of my bedroom and went off into the   
den while I left the house.  
  
I arrived at the large church with no time to spare. As I ran up the   
path, I managed to gather enough time to admire the beautiful stain-glass   
windows. Once again, everyone was already there, and as soon as Rita   
announced my presence, everybody was quick to get in his or her places.  
I barely had enough time to meet Melvin, an intelligent, handsome young   
man with dark brown hair and warm eyes of the same color. I had met Chad   
briefly some time ago when Andrew brought him over from college, but we   
greeted each other as if we were old friends. His hair was a shade darker   
than Melvin's, but his bright eyes were definitely his most captivating   
feature. They literally seemed to jump out at you with their blueness.  
I exited behind the double doors with Rita, Mina, Melvin, Chad, Raye,   
and of course, Darien. The order was to be Mina with Melvin, and then Raye   
with Chad, and after Darien and I, the blushing bride would walk down the   
aisle.  
I felt utterly ridiculous linking arms with Darien in my jeans and tank   
top. He, as usual, looked absolutely wonderful in black slacks and a   
midnight blue dress shirt. Somehow that tall body of his made outfit the   
most appealing one I had ever seen.  
He looked down at me, a sardonic smirk twisting his perfectly shaped   
lips. "Haven't grown at all, I see."  
I seemed to have forgotten to mention that among the long list of   
things the Sandborn brothers made fun of me for, my height was in the top   
ten.  
"Cute, Darien. Real cute." I smiled sweetly up at him and then straight   
ahead as Mina and Melvin began to walk. "How old are you now? Twenty-six? I   
would have thought childish teasing below you."  
"Anything for you, Serena. Anything." Darien flashed me a genuine smile   
that struck me so hard I thought my knees would fail me.  
Raye and Chad had almost reached the pastor and Darien and I began   
walking, pasted smiles on our faces as we continued bantering.  
"Anything?" I shot back, slowly walking in time with his long strides.   
"How about a permanent vacation in say, oh, Alaska?"  
"Actually, it's funny you should say that." I looked up, shocked by his   
serious tone. "I'm thinking of staying down there for awhile, maybe a year   
or so to really center myself and ponder over where my life is heading." His   
handsome face took on a thoughtful expression and I gaped at him, forgetting   
to smile.  
For an instant, my old gullibility caught up to me and I believed every   
word he had uttered. Then, reality sunk in and I narrowed my eyes.  
"You're pulling my leg," I accused, focusing on point near the priest   
where I would part company with this thorn in my side.  
"No, but I'd like to," he winked at me and then went over to fill the   
space between Andrew and Chad. I remained still, stunned at his innuendos   
before catching a hold of myself and walked over to where Raye stood and   
waited for Rita's entrance.  
The organ changed tunes, signaling the arrival of the bride. The doors   
parted to reveal Rita dressed in jean shorts and a tee shirt and her tulle   
veil perched on her head. The white lace covered her face and from the neck   
up she looked the part of a bride, from the neck down, however...  
After taking in the appearance of Rita and then seeing the stunned look   
on the groom's face, Raye couldn't help it. Smothered giggles came from her   
and Mina quickly elbowed her, only to dissolve into quiet snickers herself.   
I was the only straight-faced one, but that was soon to change as my lips   
quivered, holding in the laughter that was threatening to erupt from me. It   
finally burst out through my lips and I clapped a hand over my mouth at the   
sound. Heads turned from all over the room to where the three of us shook   
with laughter.  
After catching the look of death on Rita's face, I cleared my throat   
and stood still, making my face on of complete somberness. Raye and Mina did   
the same, but I could feel the mirth still clinging in the air around us.  
The rest of the rehearsal went without incident and we all decided we   
would go to the Sandborn's house for dinner. As we left the church and   
walked down the path Melvin stopped.  
"Oh! Serena, can I borrow your car and meet you at Darien's house? I   
need to pick up something for my parents anniversary. I came with Chad, but   
apparently he and Raye seemed to have hit it off and left."  
I dug into my handbag and pulled out a pink keychain. I handed him the   
keys and pointed to the black BMW. "Sure, go ahead. But can I hitch a ride   
with one of you?" I looked around the group that had indeed gotten smaller   
now that Raye and Chad had left and Melvin was leaving the parking lot.  
Mina looked at me sympathetically. "Serena, trust me. I came here with   
Andrew and Rita in their Jeep. There are two reasons you do not want to get   
in that car. The first being the goo-goo eyes and the constant kissing every   
two seconds will be enough to make you stick your head out the window and   
vomit." She wrinkled her nose and glared at the couple in question   
pointedly. Andrew rolled his eyes while Rita blushed and stared down at her   
brown sandals. "The second is the space in the backseat--or lack there of. I   
swear," she gestured to her long jean-clad legs. "I still can't quite get   
the feeling back in them."  
I laughed outright, but soon stopped when I realized what that left me   
with. Sure enought, my last option came through.  
"Come on, Serena," Darien said expressionlessly, guiding me to his   
silver Mercedes.  
"Sure," I cleared my throat nervously. "I'll see you guys soon." I   
laughed as I saw Mina's disgusted expression as she falled into step behind   
a happy couple wrapped in each other's arms.  
As soon as I sat down on the passengers side, I immediately felt the   
car shrink in his presence. We started the ride in silence and I was   
definitely experiencing a sense of de ja vu. Was this not the exact   
situation I had found myself in when we left the airport? And how had that   
ended? Darien had kissed me, which in itself wasn't that bad of a thing, but   
the fact that that was that. Nothing had happened to follow up the kiss,   
which I had to admit to myself, was a bad thing.  
I wanted more, I realized, horrified. I wanted him to kiss me again!   
Him! This was not good, not good at all. I couldn't have feelings for Darien   
Sandborn. I had known him since we were in diapers and I hadn't liked him   
then, so I certainly couldn't start now.  
Like a magnet, my head was drawn to turn ever so slightly to look at   
him while he drove. As usual, his face was hard, his strong jaw set.   
Darien's dark blue eyes stared straight ahead and I resisted the urge to let   
out a groan of frustration. The man acted like I wasn't even in the car with   
him and I suddenly decided to go and be attracted to him. What was I   
thinking?  
Suddenly, the silence got to be too much. It made me feel as if this   
was a dream, that I wasn't really here; I was just imagining it all.  
"So I guess it's your turn next," I managed to get out with my voice   
pretty casual.  
"Pardon?" Darien asked, flicking his head toward me for a moment before   
looking into the dark evening once again.  
"Well," I explained. "Since Andrew's getting married, I suppose people   
expect you're next in line."  
Darien's expression turned a peculiar, dark mixture of anger and hurt.   
Then, as quick as it came, his face went back to the placid mask that he   
usually wore. At first, I thought I had imagined the look on his face, but   
never, even with my imaginations, could I have conjured up an image of   
Darien looking as if he was in any emotional pain. It just wasn't his   
character.  
"I assume you'll get married before me, considering the fact I don't   
plan on nailing myself down to a ball-and-chain."  
I did a double check and stared at him for a full minute before   
realizing with a start that I was gaping.  
"Excuse me?" I said. "You don't plan on getting married? As in ever?"  
"No," he said simply and shrugged.  
"So you plan on spending the rest of your life alone and bitter, hating   
women? Wow," I said sarcastically. "don't you have the life?"  
"I don't hate women, Serena." Darien looked down at me, an amused smile   
tugging his mouth. "Far from it, actually."  
It took me a moment to go back at the letters my mother and Mrs.   
Sandborn had sent me. Sure enough, I recalled some complaining about the   
"womanizing" Darien was doing, but since the women seemed only to happy to   
oblige, their was apparently no harm done.  
"So, what you're saying is," I narrowed my eyes and leaned my elbow   
back against the window. "you just want to date around until you die."  
"No, that is not what I am saying." Darien shook his dark head. "I do   
want to be a father. I will eventually find a woman who has the right   
qualities to be a proper mother for my children, we will live together,   
nurture and care for our children, restraining from having other intimate   
partners, until they grow and become adults. Then we shall go our seperate   
ways, hopefully on good terms, and live the rest of our lives how we each   
wish. So, you see, I'll be doing everything as if I am married, I just don't   
want a legal piece of paper that will only come back to haunt both of us."   
He laid out his plan for me as if it were the most common thing in the   
world.  
I stared up at him, probably resembling a dying fish. "You don't wish   
to meet someone, fall hopelessly in love with them, then have a future   
together?" When he didn't reply, I continued. "What you just described to me   
was not a family and relationship based on love, it's a business. You and   
the poor women who agrees to this loveless life, will be business partners,   
not--" I was about to say "spouses" when I caught myself. He didn't want to   
officially get married.  
"Perhaps it is better that way. We won't let trivial and frivolous   
emotions get in the way of our responsibilities."  
For the millionth time in that car ride, I gazed at him, appalled. "Are   
you a mammal?"  
That threw him, he blinked and furrowed his brow. "Pardon?"  
"I'm wondering that if you are, in fact, a mammal, how you can be so   
cold-blooded." He was silent once again and I barreled on with my tirade.   
"The obscenity of the notion you just proposed is beyond cruel. Think of   
your kids, they'll be brought up in a loveless home!"  
"On the contrary," he argued, his voice smooth as silk. "I'm going to   
be very selective in my choice for the mother of my children, Serena. She   
and I will already be very fond of each other; we'll love each other as   
good, close friends. Together, we will provide a caring atmosphere for our   
children."  
How on earth could I be attracted to such a barbarian? He was an   
arrogant, ruthless, cynical caveman whose morals and views on life and love   
differed so greatly from mine, we were on different worlds!  
"Friends?" I spat passionately. "You wish for you and your future   
partner to be friends? That's the most ludicrous, condescending, heartless   
proposal I've ever had the displeasure of hearing! While you may be   
incapable of loving another human being, there is a plethora of people out   
there who can, and it's incredible patronizing to all of them when you make   
love sound like a nonexistent myth. My commiserations to the woman who has   
the misfortune of being your "friend"!" I finished with a 'humph' of triumph   
and sat back in my seat looking out my window and pointedly away from him.  
"Are you quite done yet? " Darien drawled easily and I swung my head   
over to see him with an amused smirk on his face. I glared daggers at him   
for even suggesting that this situation and my speech were even remotely   
humorous. "I never said I didn't believe in love." The smile turned into a   
look of reproach.  
I sputtered incoherent fragments, not one of them making any sense. Now   
he was a hypocrite!  
"I do believe that for some people there is love. But for most, they   
just love the notion of being in love. They want the stupid smile, the   
fluttering of your heart, and all the Hollywood drama that they think goes   
with falling in love with someone. It's all overrated and extremely over   
played. Love can be a dangerous thing, Serena." He gripped his hands   
tighter on the steering wheel and I slowly let my eyes travel up to his   
clenched jaw and rigid posture. He spoke softly, coolly and for some reason   
I felt a chill run up my spine at he tone of his voice. "People don't often   
know what they're getting themselves into."  
I was silent, knowing full well that he hadn't liked the topic of our   
conversation and wasn't willing to continue it. But there was something in   
what he had just told me that made me believe he knew first hand exactly   
what he was talking about. Had he been in love? One thing was for sure if   
that was the case: it hadn't worked out. And perhaps that was why he was   
against it. He had experienced it and had gotten burned.  
"And in any case," his tone suddenly lightened and I looked up, curious   
to hear what he had to say. "Why are you so hot and bothered? I never asked   
you to be my-what did you call it? Business partner."  
I smirked. "All right. A) Even if you did ask me I'd decline before you   
could even finish your sentence. B) In case you have forgotten, we're   
already real business partners."  
"Ah, how could I forget?" Darien pulled into the driveway of his   
parent's large home. We got out of the luxury car and walked out to the   
front door. The evening was a warm one, with velvet skies and a light   
breeze. "But, for the first week you work FS Enterprises, you're my   
secretary." He grinned broadly and I narrowed my eyes in scathing contempt.  
He opened the front door and stopped me by blocking the doorway with   
his arm as I was about to go in. "Tell me something, Serena." He began   
huskily, his face an inch away from mine. My breath caught in my throat and   
I was silent, staring right back into his sapphire eyes. He pulled his head   
away and said derisively, "Do you take shorthand?"  
I didn't dignify that remark with a reply and pushed past him, ignoring   
his light chuckles behind me.  
Caveman, that was exactly what he was. A caveman.  
  
  



	6. AOYU 6

As of Yet Untitled  
Karisma  
Chapter Six  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
Parini@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
If anybody is interested in updating my page for me email me!!! my friend   
set it up i just need someone who can update the new fics. thanks.Oh, and my   
editor had gone AWOl, so i'm sorry if it is like a tad bit...rough.  
  
  
The day of the wedding snuck up on all of us, except, of course, Rita. I   
couldn't prove it, but I had a tiny suspicion that the woman was counting   
the seconds until her name would change to Sandborn.  
I woke up early that day, all traces of sleep gone from my body, and   
excitement coursing through my veins. I had grown up with this boy, albeit   
reluctantly, and now he was getting married.  
I, of course, had chosen this day to sleep through my alarm clock. I   
finally woke up when my mother was announcing breakfast. Even whirlwind   
Serena couldn't get ready that fast. So, after some quick adjustments, it   
was decided that I would ride to the chapel with Andrew and instead of the   
girls. Darien was already at the chapel, along with Melvin and Chad, doing   
whatever it was that best men, not man do.  
Soon enough, I was ready in loose track pants and a shirt, racing along   
my driveway to where Andrew was waiting patiently for me. I must of looked   
ridiculous with my dress trailing behind me, but at least I had nixed the   
idea of rollers.  
"Hey," I said breathlessly as I slouched in my seat. I gently placed   
the plastic wrapped dress in the back seat next to Andrew's suit and turned   
to him. The groom was, indeed, looking a peculiar mixture of queasiness and   
scared excitement.  
"Cold feet?" I diagnosed, smirking slightly as he furiously shook his   
head in denial.  
After a moment of staring at dubiously, one brow cocked, he finally   
gave in. "Oh, all right. Maybe just a little." He sighed in resignation when   
I fixed him with another look. He made a sharp turn and rolled his eyes.   
"Okay, okay. A lot. I'm scared. I'm petrified. Happy now?"  
I laughed and ruffled his sandy hair. "But you'll go through with it.   
You have to. Otherwise you'll be chased out of the church with about a   
hundred. if not more, guests at your tail. Not to mention one ticked off bride   
and a few bridesmaids!"  
Andrew laughed genuinely at the mental picture and shook his head.   
"I want to get married to Rita. I love her. But the idea of getting married."  
He gave a low whistle. "That's, well, that's..."  
"A shocker." I finished, smiling.  
He furrowed his brow. "Pardon?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh come on," I gripped the dashboard as he made another turn. Where   
did he learn to drive?   
"You were after girls even before your hormones changed and puberty hit. Between you and Darien,  
I figured the world would be turned off the Sandborns' in the maximum of a year."  
Andrew laughed deeply, flashing the same smile I had been blessed to   
see practically all my life. That was the one thing they had in common:   
their smiles were identical. Or their genuine ones, I couldn't remember   
seeing Darien laugh so candidly the entire time I'd been back.  
"We weren't that bad. Actually, Darien still is that bad. I can't blame   
him though, not after..." Andrew was interrupted by two sharp honks. My   
curiosity about what Andrew was about to say disappeared when I caught sight   
of Darien in the parking lot, in his suit for the wedding, leaning over his   
cherry-red convertible, hand on the center of the steering wheel. He looked   
mildly impatient.  
"I guess that's my signal to go," Andrew said sheepishly and it was   
clear to me whatever he was planning on saying a few moments before had   
flown from his mind.  
Before I could remind him, he was out of the car in a flash, winking   
back at me before jogging up to his brother and slinging his suit over his   
right shoulder. I sighed in disappointment and grabbed my own dress, waving   
courteously to Darien as we made eye contact, completely aware of the   
rumpled sight I made--looking as if I had just rolled out of bed.  
As I got ready with the other girls and fussed over our blushing bride,   
Rita, I resolved to find out what Andrew had begun to spill about Darien. A   
secret of Darien's. The notion shouldn't have excited me as much as it did,   
but what could I do about it? It was probably just my teenage years watching   
detective shows and mystery movies catching up to me. It could be anyone's   
secret and it would thrill me just as much.  
Right?  
"Serena, you look absolutely lovely!" Mina's voice interrupted my chain   
of thoughts and brought me to look at my reflection in the mirror. I found   
Mina, looking wonderful in her lavender, off-the-shoulder gown, behind me.   
She began to weave iris in twist I had pulled my hair up into. I smiled at   
her gratefully, admiring the matching flowers in her hair and Raye had no   
doubt fixed.  
"Thanks, Mina. You look great!"  
"Shouldn't we be showering all these compliments on the bride?" Raye's   
light voice entered our conversation and we both looked up to see her, the   
same flowers contrasting beautifully with her ebony hair.  
"Yes, but just think: if we all look this good, imagine how gorgeous   
Rita must be!" Mina exclaimed, patting my bare shoulder as a signal she was   
finished. I adjusted the criss-crossing straps on the back of my dress and   
turned to face them, a bright smile on my lightly made-up face.  
"I have to agree with you on that, Mina. I do look much better than all   
of you unmarried women." Rita joined our party and we all laughed at her   
tone, dripping with fake disdain.  
"You're not married yet, you know," Raye reminded, fidgeting with   
Rita's simple, white gown. She had opted for the minimal amount of lace and   
beads, leaving her with a silk, thinly strapped dress that was tight down to   
her hips and then fell out softly.  
"Andrew's going faint when he sees you in this," Mina gently pushed   
Rita into a sitting position facing the mirror and away from us. She picked   
up a brush and fanned out Rita's soft brown hair around her neck and   
shoulders. She signaled for Raye to bring the veil and carefully pinned it   
to the top of Rita's head. She then stood back to examine her work.  
Rita stood up, pushing the Victorian chair back and stared at herself   
in the mirror. A flash of pain swept her face and I knew she was thinking of   
her parents and wishing they could be here, especially her mother. Andrew had   
informed me they had died tragically in a car crash. Well, a woman's wedding   
day was no event to be depressed at, I decided.  
"Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed,   
something blue?" I asked, flashing her my brightest smile. I was thankful   
when she smiled back.  
"The earrings are heirlooms, the necklace is new, I borrowed the eye   
shadow, and," she hefted her white skirt and planted her heeled foot on the   
chair revealing a delicate, blue and gold butterfly anklet. She grinned. We   
all burst out laughing, taking in the view of a prim bride in such a   
position.  
We heard the distinct sound of an organ starting and immediately   
exchanged looks with each other. We took turns hugging Rita and exited the   
door. I was the last to leave and when I turned to close the door, I caught   
a glimpse of Rita staring at her reflection, hands nervously fingering the   
veil behind her.  
"Good-bye, Rita Evans," she whispered to herself and gently let the   
lace conceal her face. I quickly slipped out the door before my presence was   
discovered and smiled softly to myself. This was a big step Rita was   
taking, Andrew too. But it was one I wanted to take soon, unlike misogynists   
like Darien Sandborn. That thought only brought back my curiosity of what   
Andrew had been about to say by a tenfold.  
"Shall we?" Darien's low voice startled me immensely. I jumped and   
blushed when I heard his deep laugh behind me. I whirled around to face him   
only to find he had moved to the other side of me. I finally met him   
face-to-face and scowled at his amused grin. Reluctantly, I gave him my arm   
to link with, prepared to walk down the aisle with him. Instead, he took my   
hand gently and softly kissed it, maintaining eye contact with me the entire   
time.  
I sucked in my breath involuntarily and prayed he hadn't heard. It was   
impossible to tell from his reaction. It was collected and cool once again.   
The mask set firmly in place. We slowly began to walk, big smiles in place.   
My hands felt damp and permanently stuck to the bouquet of white lilies I   
was holding. After assuring myself several times that my childishly sweaty   
palms were out of nervousness for Rita, and not because of my close   
proximity to Darien, or the fact that our bodies brushed every time we took   
a step.  
After what seemed like much to long, or was it much too short, we parted   
and took our respective places. I ignored the rush of coolness after his   
warm body had left the space next to mine, and watched the double doors for   
Rita, my smile never faltering.  
The organ changed tunes and Rita entered, a grin of true happiness and   
joy etched on her lovely features. My smile widened as she began her slow   
descent to her new life as Rita Sandborn and I turned to see the reaction of   
Andrew as he saw his bride. The look on his handsome face was memorable. The   
mixture of emotions playing on his shocked face could tell a story. He was   
first awed by Rita's presence and beauty. He then moved on to soft and   
tender admiration for the woman he loved, and finally settled on arrogant   
glee that this was the woman that would be promised only to him.  
My gaze drifted off to the other best men and, as if drawn by a magnet,   
landed on Darien. He, much to my surprise, was also gazing at me, so when I   
turned to him, we made direct eye contact. I stared, unable to break eye   
contact, and he looked right back. After a moment, he winked and with a   
grin, casually turned his attention back to the bride. I blinked in   
surprise, not able to confirm if he had actually winked, or if it had been   
my active imagination. One thing I derived from his behavior that I was sure   
of. It was painfully obvious the 'moment' we had shared had affected me much   
more than him.  
The wedding passed in a blur and before I knew it, the dinner had   
almost been completed and dancing had commenced. After Rita and Andrew had   
taken the dance floor alone for a slow song, more people joined.  
I sipped my champagne and looked at my parents, who were slow dancing   
dreamily, as if on their honeymoon. I shook my head ruefully and leaned back   
against the wall, fingering a fallen string of platic ivy that had   
originally been hanging over the doorway as a decoration.  
After a few moments, I felt somebody next to me and wasn't all that   
surprised to see Darien leaning to an angle, one shoulder against the wall   
and facing directly toward me. He had one hand in his black trouser pockets   
and it only served as a reminder of how well he filled out his suit.  
"I think your aunt is about to sing," I gestured to Darien's mother's   
sister, who had gotten up on stage and adjusting the microphone to her tall   
height.  
Darien gently took the flute from my hand and placed it on a nearby   
table. He then firmly grasped my smaller hands in both of his and tugged me   
slightly. "I think you and I are about to dance."  
I gave no objection as he led me to a spot on the dance floor slightly   
separated from the other couples. Not sure how to position myself, I   
maintained a reasonable distance and put one hand on his strong shoulder,   
letting the other stay in his larger one. I forced myself to look at a   
certain spot right over his shoulder and was, needless to say, surprised when   
he pulled me closer to him, letting the heat from his body envelope me   
almost immediately. His hands intertwined around my waist, and having   
nothing to do with my hands, I let them circle around his neck, my cheek   
pressed against his chest, hearing his distinct heartbeat.  
The mood was all together too peacefully romantic for my liking and I   
immediately felt the need to lighten it somehow.  
"So when do I start work?" I tipped my head back and smiling cheerfully   
into his face.  
He didn't smile back, but his face wasn't as harsh and etched in stone   
as it normally was. "Look around you, Serena." He moved us in a slow circle,   
allowing me to take in the white, silver and gold decorations, beautiful   
flowers, and happy people swaying in time to the slow music. "What do you   
see?"  
I was slightly confused, to say the least. "I see a reception taking   
place." I answered slowly, feeling as though this was some sort of a test.  
"Yes," he smiled and I squelched down the fluttery feeling in my   
stomach long enough to realize I was lost on where his point was leading.  
"And?" I prompted, furrowing my brow. My neck was starting to ache from   
leaning back to hold this conversation with him.  
"Well, it seems somewhat crass to speak only of work when we're at such   
an event, don't you agree?" Without waiting for a reply, he tugged me toward   
him, bringing my head to meet his chest once again in an intimate position   
that I was starting to, much to my dismay, like.  
"So what do you propose we talk about?" I asked, desperate to hold some   
sort of reality, being it in form of light chit-chat, to this surreal dance.  
"Nothing," he murmured softly in my ear and somewhere in the crevices   
of my mind, a panic button was pushed.  
I shoved myself away from his larger body and tore my eyes away from his   
surprised face. "I-uh-I," I stumbled through the words and realized how   
possessed my actions,and ability not to form coherent sentences seemed.   
"I think I need to offer my congratulations to the happy couple." Without   
waiting for his reaction, I hurried off in the direction of safety. Where   
all the people were, away from Darien.  
"Andrew!" I exclaimed and cringed at over enthusiasm in my high-pitched   
voice. I could tell both he and Rita heard it when both their faces   
scrunched up in concern and bewilderment. I managed to control my voice. "So   
how does it feel to be tied down?"  
Rita laughed and hugged me. "It feels wonderful, Serena. But you'll   
find out soon enough."  
Andrew snorted and I glared at him. After a moment, the three of us   
laughed.  
I cleared my throat and grabbed Andrew's arm. "You don't mind if I   
steal him do you, Rita? I'm sure you'll get sick of him by the time the   
honeymoon's over, anyway!"  
Rita smiled, and I paused to think about how happy she looked. The woman   
practically glowed. A sharp pang in my heart told me just how much I wanted   
that. To be on top of the world when the love of my life merely smiled at   
me.  
Andrew's over arrogant voice broke my nostalgic attitude.   
"I better go with her, Rita. She's had a thing for me every since we were kids."  
I socked him one in the arm and he feigned pain.  
"You wish, Sandborn."   
We began dancing and I cleared my throat. This was the moment I had been   
waiting for. "Andrew, what were you saying earlier today?"  
"Huh?" Andrew's brilliant answer came back to me.  
We slowly made a circle. "In the car, when we arrived at the church." I   
prompted. "We were talking about marriage and how your brother couldn't   
commit if a gun was pointed to his head."  
Andrew chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "You'd be surprised, Serena dear."  
My heart, or was it my stomach, gave a lurch. Did he have a steady   
girlfriend, one that would be his almost wife? Why didn't he tell me? Why   
didn't anybody tell me? And why did I care?  
"Although now I suppose he'll never want to get married," he sighed and   
shook his head regretfully.  
"Why not?" I practically trembled with anticipation as I found out how   
close to obtaining the information I so desperately wanted.  
Andrew laughed humorlessly. "Because of that slut, Melissa." His tone   
hardened and I looked up in surprise. Carefree, without a trouble in the   
world Andrew looked angry enough to kill. This woman 'Melissa' had obviously   
hurt his younger brother somehow and brotherly protection was showing. Then,   
as quickly as the cloud over his face had come, it passed. And the sunny   
grins Andrew usually displayed were once again on. "But that's all in the   
past."  
He looked ready to dismiss the entire unpleasant topic, but I wasn't. I   
wanted, no needed, to know more. "Who is Melissa?"  
Andrew grimaced. "Melissa is Darien's soon-to-be ex-wife."  
  



	7. AOYU 7

As of Yet Untitled  
By: Karisma  
Chapter Seven  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
Parini@hotmail.com  
  
Two days later found me still reeling from the rather large bite of   
news I had yet to digest completely. Darien was married. No wonder he had   
all the pessimistic views on love, or rather, lack thereof. This Melissa   
woman had done something to harden Darien like this. I was inexplicably glad   
that Darien hadn't just been born with such a cynical outlook on life, it   
was much better knowing that there was a reason, no matter how painful, for   
his attitude.  
The man I had known since I was old enough to crawl into his yard had   
exchanged vows with a woman and I hadn't heard the slightest bit of it from   
anyone. My parents had failed to mention it, Darien obviously hadn't told   
me, and I apparently hadn't exactly been invited to the wedding.  
So why was I led to be ignorant of the small detail? Unless, maybe our   
parents didn't even know about Darien's marriage! But that notion was beyond   
ridiculous.how exactly would you hide a wife from your own parents?  
All my other conclusions led me nowhere except to the undeniable   
realization that I was completely stumped. And another nagging feeling in   
the pit of my stomach was screaming at me to get to the bottom of all this   
before it ate me alive.  
I wandered around my house, pacing the length of my large room, trying   
to figure out what would shed any light in the dark corner I was in. All I   
knew was I wanted to find out why nobody had informed me and see pictures of   
this Melissa woman.  
Pictures!  
I shoved my feet in a pair of flip-flops and raced out the door to   
where the Sandborns', minus Darien and Andrew, house was. I knew Andrew was   
on his honeymoon in Europe and Darien was working (I would be starting the   
next day). Mrs. Sandborn must have been out shopping, and her husband was at   
his own office. That left the entire house empty and ready for my exploring.  
I felt a twinge of guilt as I dug out the spare key out of the flower   
pot near the door. I quickly pushed it out of my mind, this house was like a   
second home for me, I knew it inside and out. I wasn't breaking in, I was   
always a welcome guest. Satisfied with my justifications I headed straight   
for the library, the cool house forming goosebumps on my bare legs. I tugged   
my white shorts nervously and immediately walked over to where I knew they   
kept their photo albums.  
After a few minutes of rapid searching, I had flipped through countless   
thick books filled with happy pictures of the Sandborns' wedding, my   
parents'. I finally slowed down once I hit the pictures of the summers   
Andrew, Darien, and I had. Some of the pictures also included birthdays,   
holidays, and events our families had spent together.  
I reluctantly smiled at one particular picture that had been taken on my   
sixth birthday. Darien had been walking toward me, present outstretched in   
his hands, wide smile in place. Right when he had passed me, he pushed me   
directly into my birthday cake. The picture captured me with my face covered   
in white icing, my features were twisted in a wail. Darien and Andrew were   
on the other side of the photo, Andrew was doubling over in laughter while   
his brother was covering his mouth with one hand and pointing at me with the   
other.  
I rolled my eyes and placed the thick book back in its place. With   
dismay, I realized that there were no more albums. There weren't any   
pictures here. Well, at least not the ones I was looking for. Sighing, I   
picked up a previous one and began a journey to the past.  
I don't know how much time I spent poring over the old photos, but it   
seemed like seconds.  
I laughed outright at a picture I didn't even know existed. It was of   
just us three kids. We had all made ridiculous faces, tongues out, eyes   
crossed, not to mention the fact both brothers had given my bunny-ears. I   
traced Darien's young face with a slim finger, wondering how he would look   
if he really, truly laughed, a laugh that broke past all the bonds of hurt   
and cynicism that lurked behind his beautiful eyes.  
"What do you think you're doing?" As if my imagination had conjured up   
the image of him, I spun around to see Darien standing behind me, frown   
marring his features.  
I snapped the book shut and hastily shoved it back in the shelf next to   
me. When I turned to face him, I stumbled over my words nervously.   
"I,uh,I was looking at some old pictures, you know, trip down memory lane?" I   
laughed and winced at how much I resembled a yowling cat.  
One dark eyebrow was raised calmly in doubt.I'm pretty sure you have   
the exact same pictures at your house."  
He had me on that one. "Well," I cleared my throat and crossed my arms   
over my short-sleeved shirt, hoping to gain the confidence I so easily lost   
when I was around this man. "You're probably right. Then I'll just go over   
and look at the pictures at home!" With a cheery smile and practically ran   
out of the room, berating myself for the brilliant reply I had given. Just   
when I had thought I was safe and home free, Darien's voice called me back.  
"Serena?" He called back from the library.  
I bit my lip and slowly trudged back into the room, feeling the   
nerve-wracking sensation of impeding doom take over my body. When I finally   
was forced to look over at Darien, my mind berated me on my being so   
nervous. But as he casually walked closer to me, his steps sure and long, my   
insides, mainly my disobedient heart, told me quite different.  
"Serena," he began, hands shoved in the pockets of his fitted slacks.  
He was standing a respectable distance from me, but his propinquity   
was unsettling and delicious all at the same time.  
Stop it! I commanded, focusing on what he was saying.  
"While Rita and Andrew are away on their honeymoon, my mother decided   
it would be a great time to get the photo album of their wedding ready. It   
would be a surprise for them when they get back."  
I nodded, unsure of where this was going. It sounded like something   
Megan Sandborn would think of and it wouldn't surprise me if she wanted my   
help at some point, but where did Darien come in?  
"Well," he continued, making such direct eye contact, I squirmed for a   
moment. "My mother apparently thought it would be nice to give me the job,   
but I have no experience in the area, no big surprise, and I was wondering if   
you could do it."  
Ah-ha.  
I crossed my arms over my chest, cocking my head to one side, all   
jitters gone. With a smirk, I cleared my throat.   
"So in other words, you're getting rid of the job by dumping it on me."  
Darien opened his mouth as if to protest, then closed it. With a   
sheepish grin, one that was completely foreign to me, he shrugged. "Pretty   
much."  
I poked his firm chest, feeling the warmth radiating out of the button   
down shirt. "Well, forget it. I'm not going to work my butt off and make an   
album,a gorgeous album, considering it's me making it, just so you can take   
credit for it and have Rita exclaim how wonderful you are and what a great   
job you did!"  
Darien smiled and sighed his consent. "Alright, then how about you help   
me, and I'll give you due credit?"  
I pretended to ponder over it for a minute. "Better." I said slowly.  
"Just tell me how to get started." His voice was commanding and stern,   
as if he was talking to someone at work. I cocked one brow at his tone of   
voice and he sighed again, obviously realizing his mistake. "Please?" The   
word was foreign to his lips, anyone could tell. No, Darien Sandborn had   
never needed to ask nicely for something and his money had nothing to do   
with it. It was the presence of power that exuded from his very being.  
I nodded, smiling at the familiarity of our light bantering. This was   
what I had grown up with, more or less. "Sure."  
He also nodded, all traces of laughter were gone from his face as he   
grew serious, gazing at me. I returned the stare for some time, heat   
flushing throughout my body, before shaking my head and looking away.  
"When do you want to start?" I asked, twisting my head as if to glance   
around the room casually.  
He bent his head to quickly check his expensive watch. "How about now?"  
My head snapped back to see his face. Now? "I..uh-" I stuttered a bit,   
thrown by his request. "Yeah," I finally got out. "Why not?"  
He gave a short nod and began to walk out of the room.   
"We'll go find a nice album, then we can look through the pictures at my apartment."  
I had begun to follow his track out of the house when I suddenly   
stopped. His apartment? What had I gotten myself into? Now that I had   
thought about it, helping Darien with this album would mean even more time   
spent with Darien. Alone.  
By this time, Darien had reached his car and was staring at me with a   
mixture of curiosity and impatience. I snapped out of my daze and swallowed   
hard. I quickened my pace and got in the car with one fluid motion. As we   
headed toward a nearby mall, I made sure my gaze was focused on something   
ahead and not the someone to the left of me.  
About one hour, two stores, and three sales clerks later, we finally   
had picked out a large photo album, we both agreed upon. The male and female   
tastes were both suited by the dark brown, leather cover with gold,   
intricate patterns on the spine.  
I had had a wonderful time shopping with Darien and all my worries   
about being in his apartment had vanished until he parked in his reserved   
spot. My laughter stilled from the humorous joke he had made about one   
particularly annoyed sales girl as I was expected to get out of the vehicle.   
I did so silently, anxiety, which I was certain did not belong, rising up   
from my stomach to my throat. We rode the elevator up in silence and finally   
reached our destination. As soon as I took my first step out of the lift and   
entered the decorated hallway, I knew I had entered his home. It was a   
feeling that made me feel ridiculously close to him.  
I followed Darien's swift steps, taking in the stone fireplace,   
nineteenth-century furniture, and the beauty of the incredibly decorated   
penthouse. We passed living room, heading straight to the elegant dining   
room, which joined with a sizable breakfast room. The large dining table was   
immaculate, cloth perfectly in order, along with the candle centerpieces,   
with the exception of a thick pile of white envelopes, flaps slightly open.  
I walked over to the stack, it being the only reason I was here in the   
first place. I focused entirely on the flipping through the photographs, or   
rather, I pretended to. I was more preoccupied with Darien's dark figure   
behind me than the smiling shots of guests. I finally managed to actually   
start organizing the photos in separate piles after I assumed Darien had   
gone off into a study or some other section of his huge home.  
"Hard at work I see," his husky voice came closely behind me and for the   
second time that day I practically jumped out of my skin.  
I twisted my upper back in the chair to look up at him. I hadn't   
realized how tall he was, now he was all but towering over me, me sitting   
and him standing.  
"You have to stop scaring me like that," I scolded when I finally   
stopped gaping at him. I went back to the task at hand, part of me hoping he   
would leave to work or whatnot, and the other, much larger, part of me   
hoping he would sit and join me.  
The larger part won.  
Darien pulled back a chair next to me and sighing, took an envelope and   
began piling where I told him to do so. I think it took some time for him to   
adjust to me giving him orders. I figured might as well take the opportunity   
now, seeing as how I would be taking orders from him starting tomorrow.  
We worked in silence for about thirty minutes, which was fine with me   
considering every time I snuck a look at him all that entered my mind was   
the fact that he was married. The fact that he had exchanged vows with   
someone special and dear to him, someone he may have very well been in love   
with. The last thought watered an uncalled for seed of jealousy within me.  
I had no claims on this man, none whatsoever, and here I was angry toward   
him for loving someone that wasn't me. Proposing to someone that wasn't me.   
Marrying someone that wasn't me. And it was all preposterous. Imagine. Me   
being jealous over a guy who peed in my flower-bed as a child.  
But it wasn't just that. It was that he kissed me in that car. The way   
he had kissed me. Like there was no one else. But of course, there was. And   
before his wife, maybe even after, there had been plenty of women. And I had   
my share of boyfriends, nothing to his long line of broken hearts, but still.   
He had kissed me when he was a married man! The thought should have sent   
disgusting shudders down my spine, instead, it sent shivers of pleasure at   
the memory of how sweet and urgent his lips had been on mine. And it wasn't   
so bad, didn't Andrew say they were divorcing?  
No! How could I even reason like that?  
Besides, I was disgusted. The creep had lied to me. He had told me he   
had a desire to kiss me for the past eight years. How could he blatantly   
lied to me about something of that caliber when he had been married? I   
wasn't about to believe that he had been secretly dreaming about kissing me   
when he had shared a bed with, with Melissa. Now that thought repulsed me.  
"Serena?" His deep voice brought me out of reverie and I shook my head   
over toward him.  
My anger deepened at the sight of his crinkled brow, his ice-colored   
eyes, his all-together too gorgeous face. "What?" I snapped.  
His reaction was not one of anger, surprise, or hurt. It was amused   
disapproval. He cocked one dark brow sardonically and evenly gazed at me,   
his face cool.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at my hands which were currently in the   
action of shuffling through glossy pictures of Rita and Andrew feeding each   
other cake. "What did you want?" I asked again, this time much more   
pleasantly.  
The expression of quiet sarcasm hadn't left his face as he peered over   
at me and finally spoke. "I was wondering if you'd like to move over to the   
living room, it's more comfortable than hard chairs." He paused while he   
granted me a long gaze. "That is, if you're quite alright now."  
I ignored his remark and gingerly picked up two stacks of pictures and   
allowed him to make the way to his sitting room. When we arrived after the   
short walk and I set down the shots on the coffee table, I looked around the   
tasteful room in appreciation. It was decorated in royal blue and gold. The   
colors achieved an elegant, yet warm atmosphere with the ceramic lamps,   
strategically placed paintings, and large windows.  
"You like it?" Darien's surprisingly soft voice asked me from the dark   
L-shaped sofa. He had obviously caught me staring in wonder.  
I nodded my approval and sat down what I thought was a respectable   
distance from him. I immediately began sorting through one pile, picking the   
ones that would be best to go in the album. It only took me a second to   
realize I was being watched. I turned my head to meet his once again caustic   
gaze and found myself narrowing my eyes.  
"Yes?" I asked pointedly, tightening my ponytail absently.  
"I don't bite, you know," he said, mirth and something indefinable in   
his eyes.  
I blushed deeply, and stared the distance between us. What had seemed   
like a casual space a second ago, now was practically a yard away.  
"I know," I mumbled lamely and scooted a bit over, still a good foot   
away from him. I heard Darien sigh and then continue with his work.  
A moment later, his voice interrupted the quiet. "Hey, Serena. Do you   
know who these people are?"  
Instinctively, I leaned over closer until my bare leg touched his clad   
one, I rubbed my sore neck and focused on the picture. My eyes widened when   
I realized it was Darien and myself dancing quite intimately at the wedding.   
How could he not know?  
I tipped my head upwards slightly, about to make a joke about his   
blindness, when it suddenly hit me how close he really was. So close I could   
make out the individual flecks of silver in his cerulean eyes. They   
certainly were hypnotizing.  
"So who is it?" He whispered, his voice raspy, and somewhere in the   
back of my mind I noticed he was coming closer to me.  
"Us," I said softly, unable to break eye contact.  
"I like the sound of that," he grinned ever so slightly. "Us."  
I finally regained some of the sense I had fleetingly lost.   
"Or lack there of," I shot back crisply.  
His smile never wavered. "Ouch," he said good-naturedly.  
And then, in one sweeping motion, so quickly I never knew what hit me, his   
mouth was on mine, pressing and sweet. Some disobedient part of me responded   
immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck, brushing his thick hair. I   
shifted toward him slightly when I heard the low growl emitted from within   
his throat, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and somewhere along the   
line we must have fallen back against the plushness of the sofa because the   
next thing I remembered, my back was pressed against the corner of the 'L'   
the couch made. My hair had spilled out of its ponytail with the help of   
Darien's prodding fingers and I suddenly viewed the scene from a spectator's   
point of view.  
A married man and his childhood friend were wrapped in a tangle of   
limbs, pressed together as if there was no tomorrow.  
That got me moving. I pushed Darien away and sat up, catching my breath   
as well as my equilibrium. When I had composed myself as much as I could and   
gathered up my blonde hair in a loose bun with my black scrunchie, I forced   
myself to look at him, and not melt. His hair and clothes were rumpled as   
well, his breathing labored and he looked at me with something that was now   
quite evident.  
Desire.  
Darien desired me. Me.  
And suddenly I knew I had to get out of there. I jumped up,   
straightened my clothes, movements he watched with interest, and took a deep   
breath.  
"I should go,I need to go!I mean," I was making absolutely no sense. "I   
mean, well, bye." I all but sprinted out of the sitting room, and made my way   
through the hallway to the elevator. I had just pushed the button and was   
congratulating myself on a well-done job when a hand shot through the crack   
between the two doors. My reflex was to jump, but I immediately knew who it   
was. There was only one person it could be.  
Darien stepped in the elevator with me, his appearance calm and in   
order, which the exception of his hair, which looked as if he had run his   
hand through it multiple times.  
We stood in silence for what seemed like eternity before Darien's gruff   
voice came through the harsh pounding of my heart. "It was just a kiss,   
Serena."  
Just a kiss. Maybe for him. I had never been kissed like that in my   
entire life, and here he was writing it off as an everyday occurrence. Which   
it very well was for him. Anger rose up within me once again at the thought   
of him with all those women. The emotion was quickly replaced with sadness   
at the thought I had no say over what he did with whom, therefore I had no   
right feel the way I did. And how did I feel?  
Lousy.  
Trapped.  
Anxious.  
I should have stayed in England.  
  
****  
  
The ride back to my house was in complete and utter silence, and it   
all but tore me to pieces. Darien finally parked into my driveway and I   
pounced on the door, ready to spring out as soon as I could.  
Darien's voice stopped me. "Serena."  
I slowly turned and waited impatiently.  
"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"  
My head spun. What could he possibly mean? Tomorrow I was going to   
work.  
"I was planning to drive myself tomorrow."  
I saw a frown mar his features. "It would be a lot easier if I gave you   
a ride, that way we leave together to go to my apartment and work on the   
album."  
I stared at him, not caring that my mouth was probably wide open. Did   
he honestly think I would go back to his apartment with him? Alone? After   
what had happened just now?  
I cleared my throat and found my voice. "Actually, I wanted to check   
out some apartments after work." I smiled what I hoped was a carefree grin.   
"Can't stay at mommy and daddy's forever!"  
His frown hadn't left his face and I had a sinking sensation he didn't   
like being contradicted. Well, too bad. There was no way the big, bad wolf   
was luring me back into his cave. He finally sighed after a moment and   
unlocked his door, standing up to his full height, obviously waiting to walk   
me to the door.  
What a gentleman.  
I followed suit and practically skipped to the steps. I had won! I had   
finally won a match with the obstinate Darien Sandborn! Glee filled my heart   
with some sick, childish pleasure. I turned to him after I had pulled out my   
key, prepared to say goodnight and that I would see him tomorrow at the   
office.  
As soon as I had shifted to face him, he reached out to stroke my lower   
lip with his thumb. The movement was sensual and mind-numbing. All coherent   
thoughts I had been planning flew out of my head as I met his smoldering   
gaze. Then, the minute I thought I knew for sure he would kiss me, a soft   
smile reached his curved lips.  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
And with that, he was off, with nothing but the distant rumble of his   
car as proof he was there at all.  
And his words! Seven! The nerve of that man!  
With a severed kick to the door and a moan of pain, I flung open the   
door and stomped upstairs, setting my alarm for the early day.  
A gentleman. What a joke.  
  



	8. AOYU 8

  
  
Subj: AOYU8   
Date: 12/5/00 2:57:05 PM Pacific Standard Time   
From: karisma456@hotmail.com (Karisma Chan)  
To: Cameleon4@aol.com  
  
  
  
As of Yet Untitled  
Chapter Eight  
By: Karisma  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
www.geocities.com/karismafanfic  
Karisma456@hotmail.com  
December 2000  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
I was up and ready a bit before seven, and quite anxious/nervous. I was   
going to work,with Darien, as a secretary. I reminded myself constantly that   
it was only temporary, that I would soon be equal to Darien's caliber, but   
it didn't change the fact that now at the present moment, I was a few short   
minutes away from being a personal assistant to a man who had forced me to   
eat dog food years back.  
Deciding Darien seemed to be an extremely punctual man, I figured I had   
a few minutes before I should be out on my porch waiting for him. I ran to   
the bathroom, an awkward feat in my navy pumps, and quickly smoothed over   
the white blouse under my smart navy blazer and matching skirt. My hair was   
pulled away from my face by two silver clips and I eyed it critically before   
narrowing my eyes at my reflection and repeating three times I was not so   
cautious about my appearance because of Darien Sandborn. Then, pushing all   
thoughts of narcissism out of my mind, I brusquely walked out the front   
door, grabbing my brief case on the way.  
I barely had to wait a second outside, Darien pulled into our driveway   
within seconds and I took a deep breath before walking out to open the   
passenger door and slid in.  
"Morning," I greeted cheerfully.  
He gave me a nod and I rolled my eyes at his lack of verboseness. He   
turned his upper body slightly to check the street behind him and his eyes   
rested on me for a long moment. After raking his eyes over my body and   
making sure every hair on my head felt quite aware of his presence and   
attention, he finally pulled out of my driveway and made his way to FS   
Enterprises.  
When I entered the top floor of the tall building, my first impression   
was one of admiration at the way Darien and my father had managed to run   
this business. It was neat and by the looks of the employees in their   
cubicles, it was incredibly efficient. I walked with Darien straight ahead   
to was I assumed was his office. I smiled at the people who stared at me   
curiously and was relieved when they did the same. Darien stepped into his   
office right behind me and I could feel him watching my reaction intently.   
It was impressive to say the least. After viewing his apartment, I should   
have been used to his good taste, but the refined touches in his office   
surprised me yet again.  
A large desk of dark wood stood on one side of the large room while a   
bookshelves of the same wood were lined up against the wall, packed with   
books of which subject I had no clue. Pictures and paintings that seemed to   
have no personal connection lined the back white walls. The wall facing the   
working people was completely glass though the shades were pulled down at   
the moment. I turned to face her employer for the next week and smiled   
nervously.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I suppose the best thing for you to do right now is get acquainted   
with our clients, so browse through files and answer phones. There's a   
meeting at about one that you are most welcome to sit in on." He sat down   
and commenced sorting through large piles of work, which I took as a hint to   
leave him be. Stepping quietly out, I ran my fingers lightly over my new   
desk and relished the feeling of being at work.  
After a moment, I figured out where the clients files' were. I pulled   
out a few of them and pored over them, soon immersed. When the phone rang an   
hour later, I jumped at the sudden intrusion. After locating the headphones   
and pushing the right buttons, I had managed to get myself situated.  
"FS Enterprises, Darien Sandborn's desk. How may I help you?" The   
response came automatically and I was miffed to hear and indignant blowing   
out of someone's breath and then the clear cut of the dial tone. I waiting   
for a moment, puzzled before 'hanging up' myself and resuming the task of   
informing myself until one o'clock rolled around.  
Time flew by and before I knew it, Darien stuck his head out of his   
door for the first time that day( I could swear the man did not eat) and I   
followed him to another, larger room for the meeting. Needless to say, I was   
quite nervous as I smoothed out my outfit and raced through all the   
impressions the clients and workers would have of me.  
Introductions were made and soon we were sitting down discussing all   
the possibilities for a new client. It was a brain storm session as the   
clients were seeing how we could work to help them before the decided to   
give us their business.  
The two CEOs of TecCorp wanted to advertise their new microchip that   
would fit into any camera and remove red eye automatically, along with   
giving one the option to add messages and labels at the bottom of the   
picture. The main target audience was usually adults, but FS was unsure how   
to broach any ideas for commercials.  
I finally decided to speak up, "You could try a different audience."  
Heads turned to look at me, the young girl who had remained silent the   
entire meeting.  
"Pardon?" One of the owners, a kindly looking man with gray hair and a   
welcoming laugh, asked politely.  
"Well, your main concern has been with adults because they mainly buy   
such things to take pictures of their children, but what about teenagers or   
college students? They love taking pictures of friends and trips, why not   
target them?" I finished, all traces of nervousness gone. It was a good   
idea, I knew it was.  
The owners were silent for a moment as if pondering the novelty of the   
idea. I didn't dare look at Darien, fearing one look at the man would send   
my entire power image crumbling.  
"Young lady, I do believe you have something. Think of an ad and get   
back to us within the week and you have yourselves a deal," the kind man,   
Mr. Siel, answered with a large grin. Relief and joy swept through my tight   
body as I relaxed in my chair.  
I finally snuck a peak at Darien, but he was busy shaking hands with   
the CEOs, a polite, but reserved smile on his handsome face.  
The room finally cleared out a few people congratulated me on their way   
out. I was touched and flattered and a bit proud as I smiled and faced   
Darien when we were finally alone. Tension and anticipation washed over me   
once again as I waited for his response. And as much as it killed me, I knew   
I wanted his approval. There was no explaining it, it was just a need to see   
Darien Sandborn smile, give me a pat on the back, and tell me once and for   
all, I was good at what I did.  
"Do you have any ideas on the ad?" His face remained still and my heart   
plummeted.  
"You're giving me the client?" I asked, surprise and excitement   
building inside me. He trusted me enough to hand over a potentially bit   
client.  
He sent me a look. "Unless you don't think you can handle it?"  
"What? No, I mean I can. I will." I blushed at my stuttering and grew   
even redder when I realized he was smiling down at me. "I should get back   
to work." And before he could respond, I practically ran out of the meeting   
room and back to my desk, making sure I was looking for something intently   
in the filing cabinet when he came back to his office so I wouldn't have to   
face him.  
The end of the day came quickly and only then did I remember where I   
was going and with whom. I was dire need of checking out a few apartments,   
but my ride to work had been Darien, and he wanted to go back to his   
apartment to work on the album, so he said. I was more than perfectly sure   
Darien could seduce any number of women and he probably had. All in the   
apartment that we had kissed in. That thought was less than pleasant,   
especially since it brought me back to thoughts of his wife. Had they shared   
passionate embraces on the same stop Darien and I had?  
Well, it made no difference because I didn't care. I wasn't about to   
get in a relationship with Darien or want one. Not only was I not attracted   
to him in that way,okay that was a lie. But even though there is attraction,   
there was no way we could act on it. Not only was I sure Darien had no want   
for a serious relationship (duh), I knew if we had a brief liaison, our   
families would never be the same. Unless we didn't tell them.  
I ordered my thoughts to stop there as I grabbed me briefcase and   
walked over to the elevators, hoping to be as discreet as possible. My plans   
were obviously foiled as I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around   
to see Darien peering down at me with a frown marring his face.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The way he said it, with such   
disdain, made me feel as if I was a child, being reprimanded for getting   
caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I narrowed my eyes and answered him.  
"Leaving. I'm finished with the files and I don't have any more work.   
Unless there is something you want me to do?"  
His frown didn't disappear and I found myself wondering how he didn't   
have deep wrinkles and lines on his face already if that was all he did. "I   
thought we agreed we would go back to my apartment and work on the album."  
"No, you agreed. I disagreed, but that's all right because you never   
listen to me anyway. You never have!" I lost my temper and exploded at him,   
expostulating with my hands as I tend to do when I get angry.  
He took a step back, shocked slightly. I stopped, a feeling of   
satisfaction washing over me.  
"You think I never listen to you?" His voice was low and excruciatingly   
slow.  
"Yes! And what's more you talk like that all the time!" I resisted the   
urge to stamp my foot to show him how impossible he was being. But that   
wouldn't help my case any.  
"How do I talk to you?" his tone was puzzled and bewildered. He stepped   
into the elevator I hadn't seen open and I followed him, if only to continue   
my confrontation.  
"Like I'm five years old and in need of a good scolding," I bit out,   
imploring him to understand. All anger was out of my voice, only a need to   
make him know where I was coming from.  
"You think I treat you like a child and don't listen to you," he   
paraphrased and paused for a moment, thinking.  
I felt the need to say something and I blurted out the other thing   
that was a somewhat bother with me. "Instead of listening, you just kiss me   
all the time." I sucked in my breath and what I had just uttered and looked   
away, fascinated with the wall of lighted buttons.  
I didn't see Darien look over at me with that intense gaze of him, nor   
did I see his arm move out quickly to pull the emergency button until it was   
too late. The elevator jilted to an immediate stop.  
"What?" I started.  
"Do you think I kiss you like a child, Serena?" His deep voice   
beckoned me to turn away from the red button and face him.  
"Well, no, but," I stuttered, appalled not only by his boldness, but   
the entire situation of it all.  
"I do listen to you, Serena," he whispered huskily, bringing his face   
to mine, evidently meaning to kiss me yet again.  
The moment our lips were about to meet, I pushed him away angrily and   
the surprise on his face gave me more pleasure than I thought it would. "You   
just don't think I have anything worth talking about, is that it?"  
"Where did you come up with a half-baked idea like that?" Darien's tone   
turned incredulous as he ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration.  
My mouth fell open in shock and, as much as I hated to admit it, hurt.   
The insult only succeeding in making me even more certain of my point. I   
clenched my jaw and slammed the red button again, letting the elevator start   
again, and in less then a second, stop. The doors opened and I stomped out   
into the dark, underground parking lot with no intention of talking to   
Darien again. Let him figure out the blasted album by himself.  
"Serena," I heard him call me back, his tone stern and full of   
reproach.  
I was about to ignore him, but the desire was too strong. I swung   
around on the gray cement. "There you go again, scolding me like always. Do   
I look five, Darien?"  
His eyes roamed over my figure and I grew indignant, pushing the   
flattered part of me out of the way. "No, you certainly don't." He answered   
appreciatively.  
"Is that all you can think about?" I said scathingly, my voice full of   
disgust.  
"Yes," he deadpanned and I gave an angry huff and commenced walking   
again. "Wait, Serena." He jogged to meet up with me and then walked, his   
long stride easily matching my short, quick one. "Look, I don't want you   
thinking I mean to patronize you. I..." Before he could finish I swiftly   
reached up and pressed my lips to his in a fierce, albeit brief, kiss. When   
I let go, he was visibly breathless.  
"There, how do you like being interrupted every time you want to get a   
point across?" I asked.  
Darien traced his lips, a smile forming on them. "Don't mind too much,   
especially when an interruption is like that. Care to demonstrate again?"  
I glared at him and shook my head, turning to walk away. He sighed and   
caught my arm, spinning me back to face him.  
"I do listen to you, I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, I do."   
He looked at me disbelieving face and sighed again. "And as for treating you   
like a child, I'm sorry. I had no intention of doing so, and I promise to   
try and stop from this point on." He held up his hand and smirked. "Scout's   
honor."  
I sighed in defeat and nodded.  
"My car is in the other direction," he pacified my astonished face   
with a hand. "How about we look at your apartments and then I'll treat you   
to dinner. After which, we'll go and work on the album. How does that   
sound?"  
I cocked my head and smiled slowly. So he had been paying attention to   
me yesterday evening. "So you do listen."  
"I told you." He led me to his car and we got in peaceably, finally at   
good terms, that is, until he decided to pull his next move.  
  
****  
  
Two hours later, we entered Darien's penthouse, carrying white cartons   
of Chinese takeout and laughing about the insane landlady we had met at one   
of the apartments.  
"I thought I would pee in my pants when she asked you if you were gay,"   
I burst out in laughter, imagining the picture of the elderly, old-fashioned   
woman in an apron inquiring point-blank about Darien's sexuality.  
"Hey, you're the one she thought was bisexual," Darien shot back,   
placing his three cartons on the coffee table, where all the album stuff   
lay, exactly where we had left it when we decided to focus on each other a   
bit more. That led my gaze to the couch and I swallowed. Pushing the   
thoughts out of my mind, I vowed to enjoy the evening as much as I had the   
past two hours. I had seen a much different side of Darien, one that was   
warm and welcoming. His defenses were not completely down, but this was the   
closest I had seen of the fun-loving guy I had grown up with in my entire   
stay back here. We gathered plates and utensils silently, before relaxing on   
the couch, facing each other and eating with chopsticks.  
I kicked off my heels and tucked my legs under me, feeling quite   
comfortable. I picked out a piece of chicken and was about to bring it to my   
lips when Darien started talking.  
"So are you?"  
"Am I what?" I chewed the large piece of meat and looked over at his   
serious face.  
"Bisexual."  
I stopped immediately and stared at him in shock. A grin broke on his   
face and he chuckled. My eyes widened and I let out a growl and threw a   
package of hot sauce at him. He dodged it easily and continued laughing. I   
began to do so as well and we sat together as the laughter died down. As we   
ate, we sorted through some more pictures and figured out the order of it   
all.  
Finally, after the food was gone and we had finished the album, we   
opened the fortune cookies.  
"Romance and passion await you," Darien read, his voice full of humor   
and quiet disdain. " Your turn." He looked over at me from his lethargic   
position on the couch. He had moved to the other end, laying his head down   
on the armrest. I had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt I had   
borrowed from Darien after almost spilling chow mein on my suit. My head was   
also laying comfortably on the other armrest, our feet barely touching were   
the curve of the L-shaped couch met.  
I opened mine and my eyes widened. I was silent for a moment until   
Darien's nudge with his foot galvanized me into action. "Romance and passion   
await you," I read clearly, uncertain of his reaction.  
"Let me see that," he sat up, as did I, and took the slip from my hand.   
"So it says," he affirmed and looked over at me. I shifted in my   
cross-legged position and squirmed under his gaze. He continued huskily, "so   
shall it be done." I sucked in my breath at the implication of what he had   
just said and before I knew it, Darien's lips were on mine, softly, this   
time, and sweet. He tenderly tucked a strand of hair from my face after he   
broke the kiss and my breath remained uneven. When he moved in closer for   
another kiss, I scooted out of the way and grabbed my clothes from a chair   
as well as my shoes.  
"I should get going," I said awkwardly. Feeling quite nervous and   
fumbling around with my belongings, I finally made my way to the exit of   
Darien's lavish home. I hadn't heard him behind me, I was too occupied with   
my thoughts and how I was going to deal with seeing him everyday in such   
close contact without throwing myself at him, or maybe even vice versa.  
I reached out to twist the doorknob as I juggled the possessions in my   
arms and had barely gotten one foot out of the door before Darien kicked it   
shut.  
"Stay," he said, his voice low and my heart plummeted and soared all at   
the same time. He wanted me to stay with him, that was flattering. He was   
married and was more than willing to cheat,not so flattering.  
I smiled sadly and shook my head. "Married men shouldn't have female   
companions overnight." I slipped out the door before I could hear his reply.   
Half hoping he would come after me and half hoping he would leave me be, I   
hailed a cab and rode back home in pensive silence.  
  
****  
  
The next day, I rode myself to work, happy that Darien hadn't just   
dropped by my house and demanded he give me a ride. Jumpy at the prospect of   
seeing him again after I had let on that I knew about his marital status, I   
smoothed over my clothes and rode the elevator alone, anxious of what the   
day would bring. I wasn't sure if I should ignore what had happened last   
night and what I had confronted him with, or if I should urge him to open up   
and talk about his disaster relationship with Melissa. I finally decided on   
the former, Darien did not seem like the type of man to let the flood gates   
open wide and pour out his soul. Quite the opposite, actually.  
If he wanted to talk about it, he would take initiative. That was his   
style. Until then, I would remain his secretary and make my idea for TecCorp   
so perfect, even Darien would have to buckle down and admit I did a darn   
good job.  
I exited the elevator and made a bee-line for my desk, reminding myself   
after this sale, I would not be working for Darien. As I sat down, I was   
painfully obvious that Darien was in his office, only a few meters away,   
either conducting business or rehashing what I blurted out to him last   
night. I gathered my files and sat at my desk, reviewing the papers and   
trying to brainstorm some ideas to sell the chip. After a few minutes, I had   
cornered down one area I would target and was feeling quite proud of myself   
when Darien called me.  
"Serena, could you come in here for a moment?" It was not a question   
and both of us knew it. I nodded and rose from my chair to follow him.  
"Yes?" I asked tentatively, afraid to confront the issue.  
"Are you finished with the dishsoap file?"  
I nearly dropped from surprise. This was not what I had imagined when I   
envisioned the scene. I figured Darien would get directly to how I knew so   
much about his marital status. But it did make sense, Darien seemed like   
the type to show he did not care by avoiding the issue completely.  
"What?" I asked, still dumbfounded.  
"The dishsoap client's file? Are you done with it because I would like   
to review it."  
"Oh, yeah. Sure." I bobbed my head ridiculously. "I'll get it for you."   
I quickly grabbed the file from the cabinet and rushed back to his office. I   
dropped the file on his desk.  
"Thank you," he said absently, not even raising his head from the   
paperwork in front of him.  
"Is that it?" I asked cautiously, knowing I should let it go and count   
my blessings. But it angered me, in a way I did not want to admit, that he   
had dismissed our discussion, and my reaction, so carelessly.  
He lifted a dark brow sardonically. "Is there anything further to   
discuss?" He smiled a smile that told mehe knew darn well what there was   
left, he was just playing with me.  
I stiffened, narrowing my eyes. "No, I suppose not." Turning cleanly on   
my heel, I exited his office, determined that last night was the last time I   
let myself get anywhere romantically with the womanizer, Darien Sandborn.  
  
****  
  
Days later found me standing in front of a table of men and women, in a   
smart pantsuit, pitching my campaign to TecCorp. I was almost done with my   
presentation and had managed an excellent job of not looking at Darien   
throughout the entire thing, although I could feel Darien's eyes burning   
into me at every motion I made. "...And finally, we will have an elderly,   
yet distinguished gentleman in a suit next to a clear stool with nothing on   
it. 'TecCorp Microchi' "it's the biggest thing, you've never seen'. " I   
tapped her index finger on the stool next to her which held the almost   
invisible chip. I was then silent, watching the reactions playing on the   
clients' faces. I had covered all the bases in the short ad, making sure to   
provide information about how easy it was to use, how it would be a valuable   
asset to have around the house, and especially how small it was and easy to   
insert into any camera.  
"Ms. Fields," a voice boomed and I turned to smile at Mr. Siel. "I have   
to say my partner had some doubts about this whole ,targeting a fresher   
audience, thing, but I think we both know you have proved him wrong."  
My face broke into a real grin instead of the polite smile I had been   
wearing. "Thank you, sir."  
"No, thank you, Ms. Fields. I had a twenty dollar bet riding on you."   
He winked at her and smiled his jovial smile.  
I continued to grin. I had gotten a client! There was no way I would be   
expected to continue as Darien's secretary now. No, now I would be his   
equal. We would sort through problems and clients together. Together. I   
suddenly realized that my new position would mean even more close contact   
and more hours alone with Darien. The thought should have set alarm bells   
off in my head. Instead, it gave me a sudden feeling of excitement.   
Shrugging it off, and focusing on the topic at hand, I shook a plethora of   
hands and delivered an abundance of smiles along with 'thank yous'.  
"When do you want to leave tonight?" I addressed Darien politely;   
referring to the trip we would be making the traditional trip to the country   
house, only this time for the long Thanksgiving weekend. Our families were   
already down there and insisted we come tonight to greet Andrew and Rita   
from their honeymoon. The plan was to stop by apartment and pick up my   
already packed bag and then head off to the long ride to the familiar,   
memory filled house.  
"Five is fine with me," Darien responded simply, settling down at his   
desk and shuffling through papers, terminating, once again, whatever   
conversation we may have been having.  
Annoyed by his rudeness and dismissal, I blew out my breath in a   
frustrated sigh and walked out of the room. Not so much as one brief   
"congratulations, Serena".  
I sat down at the desk, fully aware that this was the last time I would   
be sitting there, and sorted out a few messy, loose papers. Not long after,   
a tall woman with a sort of cold beauty that one associated with the phrase   
'Ice Princess' walked in and demanded to speak to Darien.  
"If you could sit down one moment, I'll see if he is free at the   
moment. " I said as sweetly as I could, considering the haughtiness this   
woman radiated. The woman was gorgeous, in all senses of the word, with her   
flaming auburn hair swept up in an elegant manner and her emerald eyes   
matching the tailored suit she wore.  
She gave an indignant sniff, which I could swear I had heard before,   
and breezed by me into Darien's office, as if I had not said one word. Oh,   
well, she was Darien's problem now. I got back to pondering where I had   
heard the woman's voice before. After a moment, it hit me. The hang-up call   
a few days back! She was the woman. But why had she not asked to speak with   
Darien?  
I shrugged and gave up on the puzzle, sorting through some papers,   
fruitlessly searching for the last page to a report. I sighed when I   
realized I probably lost it, along with some others that had no doubt   
spilled into a recycle bin of some sort. Getting up, I walked to Darien's   
door to knock lightly. I heard voices arguing, one high, strained tone and   
Darien's hard, even one. It was obvious the woman was losing in the quarrel.   
But who was she? When no one responded to my knock, I peeked in and saw them   
near the bookcases, the woman expostulating and looking furious and pouty   
all at the same time.  
I quickly slipped in, neither of them noticed, and sat down at Darien's   
desk, pulling up the correct files easily. Finally, Darien noticed me. He   
looked over in my direction with a puzzled look and I gestured for him to   
continue, that I would only be one minute. Unfortunately, he strode over to   
me, ceasing the conversation with the enraged female, who, needless to say,   
did not take my presence lightly.  
"Darien," she whimpered in a needy voice. One that blatantly said she   
commanded attention, and got it, from all males.  
"Melissa, I said we would continue this later." Darien said curtly,   
coming up behind me and looking directly over my head to see what I was   
working on. I was too busy reeling over the woman's name, Melissa, to blush   
at his proximity. This was Darien's wife? She was the one Darien had picked   
and maybe fallen for? If that was Darien's taste, what was I doing in the   
picture? But, then again, was I even in the picture?  
"Better yet, there is nothing to continue, I said all I was going to say   
earlier. " He continued and then turned to me again.  
"Darien, this isn't over. We aren't over." Melissa tried again and shot   
her eyes over to me. "Does she have to be here? This is somewhat personal."  
He smoothly replied, "Serena is here on a business matter and whether   
or not the matter is personal, it is over. " His eyes swept to the door and   
it was clear what his intentions for his ex-wife were.  
"A secretary is more important than me? I don't think so, darling."   
Melissa delicately snorted and I felt my temper shot up.  
"Now waite just a--" I fully intended to stand up and give this   
woman, wife, or no wife, a piece of my mind, when Darien's warm hand on my   
shoulder stilted my movements.  
"Where are my manners," Darien interrupted, in a voice that seemed to   
be made of silk. "Melissa, this is Serena Fields."  
I stood up this time, albeit slowly and more graciously. I figured   
this woman would figure out who I was soon enough, might as well be pleasant   
all the while. I extended my hand only to have it flicked upon by   
uninterested hands and obviously dismissed. I saw Darien's eyes flare up   
with tempered anger and then settle down back to passiveness.  
"My partner," he finished his introduction icily, and we both watched   
Melissa's eyes widen with shock. "She's the 'F' in FS Enterprises."  
I was slightly surprised, and pleased, at the protective tone in his   
low voice. I cleared my throat. "I'll be done here in a minute and then I'll   
let you finish up in here." She turned to Darien, clearly speaking to him   
only now. "Just tell me when you're done, I'll wait for you outside."  
Melissa's arched eyebrows were raised to her hairline by the time I was   
through speaking with Darien and it gave me a warm feeling to know she was   
jealous and angry at the fact the Darien and I were obviously leaving   
together.  
"There's no need to wait. We're done." He said tersely. "Let's go."  
I nodded, confused, and turned to flick off the computer, smiling at   
the shriek of indignation coming from Melissa.  
"Darien, I'm not leaving until you agree to speak with me further."  
"You're welcome to stay here. The night man will be more than happy to   
play a round of Rummy with you." He replied with fake warmth.  
Melissa opened her mouth and gaped like a fish. I smothered a chuckle   
at Darien's comment and his wife's expression. "Better yet," she said   
smoothly. "How about I go with you two?"  
Darien stiffened. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"Up to my family's country house. We're getting together for   
Thanksgiving." His tone made it perfectly clear she wasn't the least bit   
invited.  
Yet Melissa pressed. "Oh, then she's family?" Referring to me as if I   
wasn't in the room, she looked relieved to believe I wasn't competition, but   
a cousin of some sort.  
"No, she's not." Darien didn't offer any information and once again   
Melissa gazed at him with a startled expression.  
"Then--?"  
"Serena's family and mine have been coming together for holidays for as   
long as we both can remember, isn't that right, Serena?"  
I was grateful to be acknowledged and gave a slight nod which was   
reciprocated with a look that could have frozen lava, courtesy dragon lady   
herself.  
Suddenly, Melissa decided to try a different approach, one that shocked   
me and amused Darien. "But, darling," she started, her lips pouting to and   
extraordinary size and her voice dripped with honey. "if I don't see you all   
of this long weekend, then when will we?" she seductively trailed her finger   
down his tie, taking no heed that there was an embarrassed third party in   
the room, me--, "...talk." She said the last word with an arched brow, and her   
meaning was beyond clear.  
Darien raised his eyebrows at her suggestion and carefully detangled   
himself form her, careful to keep his tie straight. "Melissa," he sighed.   
"I'll come back to talk to you briefly tomorrow and that's it. Here in the   
morning. After that, everything is final. Understood?"  
Melissa nodded gleefully and shot me a victorious look, as if she had   
won. I decided enough was enough. I walked out of the room and gathered my   
things at my desk. My mind was still reeling from the fact that Darien, an   
attractive and seemingly intelligent man, could be stupid enough to   
marry, her. At least he seemed to have enough sense to stay away from her   
now.  
Almost immediately after I left the office, Melissa strode by, barely   
stopping to give one last triumphant look. Soon after, Darien came with his   
blazer draped over his arm and his briefcase in the other hand.  
"Ready?" He asked, his voice suddenly tired.  
I nodded and felt the need to lighten the mood. "Not much of a people   
person, is she?"  
He smiled warily, "Melissa? Oh, when it's the 'right' people she can   
be."  
"Guess I don't bring out the best in her," I mused, not particularly   
caring.  
He chuckled lightly. "She's just-."  
"Misunderstood?" I supplied wryly.  
That won a grin. "I was going to go for 'different', but   
'misunderstood' works for me."  
It then hit me that Darien knew I knew he was married, but not to whom.   
For all he knew, I may have thought Melissa to be a disgruntled   
ex-girlfriend or someone. I decided not to let him know I knew the full   
truth.  
We stopped by my new apartment and I was relieved to find out that   
Darien didn't make a move to come in with me. The place was certainly nice,   
but I was nowhere near done packing or decorating. I quickly ran to get my   
suitcase and we were off into the night to the country house.  
  
****  
  
When we arrived, we greeted Rita and Andrew and presented them with the   
album, which they loved, before going to bed, exhausted by the long day and   
ride.  
The next day, I woke up and opened my suitcase, only to find I had left   
the work Darien had asked me to bring over the weekend. Slapping my hand to   
my head, I ran downstairs to see if I could catch Darien before he left for   
the office. He was rinsing a mug of coffee and looked startled to see me. He   
raised a brow at my appearance and my labored breathing from the dash I made   
downstairs. I pushed my hair back from my face and cleared my throat.  
"Good, I caught you. I forgot the work you asked me to bring." I smiled   
sheepishly.  
He nodded, "I'll pick it up."  
I wished it were as simple as that. "Uh...you see, it's not exactly ready   
and waiting for you to pick up. It is somewhat, scattered at my desk, and," I   
trailed off, hoping he would see my point about not being as neat as he.  
He furrowed his brow, as if trying to understand what I was getting at.   
"Some of the files are at my place and some are at work. I'm not exactly the   
neatest person in the world." I blurted out and blushed.  
"I see." Was all he said. "Get ready in fifteen minutes."  
I grinned and dashed up back to my room.  
  
****  
  
When we reached the office, I was more than happy to get out of the   
silent car, though we did banter over music during the trip. Though I wasn't   
looking forward to another confrontation with Melissa, I assumed I could be   
in and out quickly. We had already stopped at my place, again, for half of   
the documents, and as Darien parked, I anxiously waited for this to be over   
so we could head back to the country house.  
We rode the elevator up in silence and I was not surprised to see   
Melissa waiting impatiently for Darien in his office. Fortunately, she had   
not seen me as of yet. I busied myself gathering miscellaneous papers and   
compiling them into some order and sense. I vowed to become more organized,   
as I grew frustrated with some missing papers, it then struck me I had never   
printed out the documents I lost yesterday. I looked at Darien's closed door   
with regret. I could not very well barge in there again, nor did I wish to.   
Melissa's death looks were not particularly inviting in the Red Zone, which   
had quickly become Darien's office.  
Without the noise of rustling papers, I suddenly realized how loud the   
conversation, or rather, argument was. I could distinctly make out a few   
sentences.  
"Melissa, I don't care if you're not happy with the settlement. You   
agreed to it from the beginning."  
"But, I didn't know we wouldn't work out then. We were so happy, do you   
remember, Darien? How happy we were?" Melissa's voice was simpering and   
disgusting.  
"Did you marry me for my money then?"  
"What! No, I didn't mean!" She had been caught and the they knew   
it, including me.  
"It's settled and I'm tired of this entire business. I won't go through   
it again. I'm not going to give you more money!"  
"Forget the money, darling." Melissa's tone turned low. "I don't want   
it. We had something special, Darien. You have to admit that." I smiled at   
the new tactic she had pulled. "Don't you want some of that back? Because we   
can, we were good together, you and I."  
All was silent and I was worried that Darien had actually fallen for   
it. Then his voice came; so quiet and steely, I almost didn't hear him. "Get   
out, Melissa. And don't bother coming back."  
"This isn't over, Darien. Not by a long shot." Melissa seethed. "And I   
won't have you cheating on me either. We're still married, until that ink   
has dried, you're still legally mine."  
She was right, unless they were already divorced and Melissa was   
bringing up some past issues, hoping to settle for something more.  
"Vows such as marriage never stopped you if I remember correctly. "  
Suddenly the door to his office flung open and Melissa stomped out,   
stopping when she saw me there. One last evil glare and she was gone. I   
didn't care. I knew something else. Judging from the conversation, Melissa   
had cheated. How on earth could a woman think of being unfaithful when she   
had a man as attractive and virile as Darien?  
"Let me guess 'Misunderstood Melissa strikes again?" I smiled softly and   
gathered up my things.  
Darien's face remained grim. "Oh, I understand her perfectly well now,   
she's a conniving, greedy." He stopped suddenly, as if remembering who he   
was talking to. I also recollecting Darien still didn't know that I knew.   
"Let's go." He said abruptly. I followed him, wondering when, if ever, he   
would tell me the entire sordid deal with Melissa and him.  
  
****  
  
When we reached the rest of our families, we sat down and looked over   
the album together, laughing and crying at certain memories. After chatting   
about business, personal lives, and everything under the sun, we finally   
went to dinner.  
The meal was uneventful and afterward, I offered to clear the dishes.   
Darien rose to help me and I got an incredible feeling that we had been down   
this road before and it had not ended well. Resolving to keep my promise to   
myself about not getting into a relationship of any sort with Darien, I   
acknowledged his offer of help with a nod and let him follow me into the   
kitchen. Lita had taken the weekend off to be with her own family so we   
were left to fend for ourselves the entire vacation.  
"I'll rinse and you can put them in the dishwasher." I placed the   
plates in the sink with a slight clatter and turned on the water. After a   
few moments of quiet working, I heard Darien swear softly. I looked over to   
see him holding a towel to his thumb. I immediately turned to him in   
concern, before recalling this same event a few years back.  
"Nice try, Sandborn," I said tartly, flicking water on him from my   
hands.  
He came up next to me and rinsed him thumb under the tap, only then did   
I see the watery blood go down the drain. Only then did I realize he had cut   
himself with a knife. Instinctively, I grabbed his hand and set to work   
applying direct pressure. After some time, I lifted the damp towel from the   
cut and figured it had stopped bleeding. I blew on it gently and heard   
Darien suck in his breath raspily. I looked up in surprise and my eyes   
widened when I realized unwittingly, my Florence Nightingale routine had   
been sensual. Throwing away his hand as if it was fire, I mumbled something   
about alcohol and a bandage.  
He smiled at me knowingly and then left the kitchen.  
I blew out my breath and sank against the counter, letting my arms   
support me. So much for my promise.  
  
****  
  
Later that night, when I was sure the entire house was asleep, I was   
restless. Putting my book down, I stood up and opened the door to my room   
silently. Slipping out, I wandered the halls for a moment before my eyes   
rested on an old room we now used as a storage place. I narrowed my eyes in   
thought, since no one was particularly fond of Darien's marriage, why would   
they display them? Instead, they would prefer to hide them away in some   
place like a storage room.  
Excited, I pulled at the band of my drawstring pants and entered the   
room silently. I fumbled for a light switch and blinked when the harsh light   
disturbed my eyes. I set to work quickly and quietly, pulling out whatever   
may resemble an album. I finally found gold when I cracked open a gold   
crested book filled with pictures of Darien and Melissa, both smiling,   
though Melissa looked at cold as usual. Darien however had warmth radiating   
from his eyes, warmth that I had never had the pleasure of seeing, nor would   
have now. A sudden, unreasonable spark of jealousy shot through me and I   
pushed it down, knowing that even if I wanted a serious commitment with   
Darien, he would never be able to reciprocate those emotions. Not now,   
anyway.  
I focused on the pictures and noticed something strange. In the   
background, there was only a man in white, the priest, and Andrew. In all of   
the pictures, there was no trace of either of our families. I frowned in   
confusion until it struck me. Darien had eloped! Conservative Darien   
Sandborn had thrown caution to the wind and in a passionate flurry, married   
the woman he had believed he loved, stopping only to call Andrew over. But   
that led up to another question: did our families even know of Darien's   
hasty marriage? Or was a kept secret between Darien, Andrew, and Melissa?  
I quickly discarded that thought. Andrew wouldn't have let it slip out   
that Darien was married if he hadn't thought others knew as well. And no way   
would they risk keeping pictures here if it was a guarded clandestinity. I   
flipped through the brief pages slowly, poring over each picture, as if to   
memorize the setting and the look on every person's face. Did Melissa have a   
vengeful expression, planning to take Darien's money from the start? Did   
Darien have a look of hopeful, naïve optimism? Did Andrew know his brother   
was making a grave mistake?  
So many questions still left unanswered, even after I had found what I   
wanted. Proof. Up until now, I was hoping it was an awful mistake. Even   
after hearing the irrevocably damaging conversation between Darien and his   
wife, I still held on to some ludicrous notion that it was all a dreadful   
joke of some kind. But now, as I looked at the frozen photos of Darien's   
wedding, I knew, with a leaden heart and a lump in my throat, that it was a   
done deal. That Darien had taken vows with a woman, a cruel, greedy,   
ruthless woman, that now went by the name Melissa Sandborn.  
When I thought of that cold, callous female taking Darien's name, I   
shuddered involuntarily. I turned to the last page and was about to begin   
looking at the faces, as I had done before, when I heard a low voice rumble   
from behind me. The voice was unquestionable knowledgeable of my actions,   
yet inquired nonetheless. "And just what do you think you're doing?"  
  



	9. AOYU 9

As of Yet Untitled  
Chapter Nine  
By: Karisma  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Alt, Romance  
www.geocities.com/karismafanfic  
Karisma456@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
February 2001  
  
  
  
I spun around, though some part of me had known who it was even before   
he had finished the first word. I clenched the thick book guiltily behind   
me back, moving to counteract him when he stepped closer and cocked his head   
to the side to see what I was hiding behind me.  
"I-uh,I." I trailed off stupidly, trying to answer his question, but   
all the while knowing there was no way to lie myself out of this even if I   
wanted to. And I didn't, I need this confrontation.I had needed it for quite   
some time. Whether or not it would give me closure from this insane   
attraction and pull Darien had over me, at least I would know about him and   
his reasons and his pain and what he was feeling.  
"That's interesting," he deadpanned to my brilliant reply to his   
question. His reply was meant to be amusing, but he didn't smile.  
I took a step back and he followed. The book was still in my grasp and   
I knew it was only a matter of minutes before I would run into a wall or   
bookshelf and find myself cornered like prey. Before that happened, however,   
in one swift move, Darien's long arm twisted around and snatched the album   
from my hands.  
He furrowed his brow as he flipped through it and when I saw his   
reaction, I knew he had not known what I was doing, though his steel voice   
had implicated he had. Afraid of the fury that would no doubt be in his   
brilliant gaze, I searched frantically for an exit. Unfortunately the only   
one was the doorway, which would require me to dodge past Darien. A feat,   
which I not only was not fast enough, but not brave enough either.  
Squaring my shoulders and sticking my chin up stubbornly, I prepared to   
face reality.  
He slowly lifted his head and his face was shockingly expressionless.   
"Why?" He spoke the word clearly, yet softly. There was a thread of doubt   
and what I thought could be hurt in his voice. And his tone made me feel as   
if I had betrayed him in some way.  
Shrugging of the blameworthy feeling, I answered bravely. "I had to   
know."  
I expected him to demand that I elaborate since my reply was not the   
clearest and detailed. Instead, he nodded slowly as if he understood   
everything I was feeling.  
"How long have you known?" I lifted my head up to meet his gaze and   
almost gasped. Never, in the entire time I had known Darien, had his   
blue-silver eyes been this open and naked before. A world of emotions   
swirled and I was silent, staring at him, discerning the many layers of   
self-doubt, anger and suppressed pain. Whether or not he was being this open   
to me willingly, I did not know. But soon enough, the mask was in place,   
closing off and setting up a thick wall that would take endless patience and   
time to crumble.  
I finally realized I should answer his question. "Andrew told me, but I   
don't think he knew you didn't want me to know." I paused before asking   
softly. "Did you not want me to know?"  
He sighed heavily and looked away, pushing a hand back through his dark   
hair. That was answer enough for me.  
"Why?" It was my turn to say the word. I pressed on, "We've known each   
other since we were children, why couldn't you tell me? Why was it kept a   
skeleton in the closet?" I remembered my earlier thoughts. "Do your parents   
know?"  
"They know all right." He laughed humorlessly, the sound cold and   
bitter. "Both our parents know. And they both tried to stop me, along with   
Andrew. But I didn't listen." He seemed to dwell on that for a bit and for a   
while I thought he would elaborate, but he suddenly shook his head to get   
rid of such memories and focused on me. His eyes were glittering and hard.   
"You think I wanted to show off my complete idiocy in marrying one of the   
cleverest, conniving witches known to man? You think after all these years,   
the first thing I want to tell you is that I, like a love-struck fool,   
impulsively married an unfaithful woman who couldn't be farther from the   
ideal wife and mother? Forgive me for not sending out cards about my   
failure, Serena." He finished his tirade sarcastically, but I knew it was a   
cover. He was hurting, maybe not by Melissa's unfaithfulness, those wounds   
had probably mended, but his pride was in shreds. He saw Melissa's inability   
to be a wife, much less a decent person, his own failure. Instead of letting   
her mistakes be hers and hers alone, Darien had taken on the majority of the   
responsibility for his ruined marriage.  
"Did she cheat?" I had gotten that she had from whatever Darien had   
managed to slip out, but I was not sure.  
"Did she cheat?" Darien began to laugh, low and deep, but aching was   
still obviously the overriding emotion. I didn't join him, in fact my face   
was deathly serious. "Serena, I think Melissa was faithful about a week, the   
first one, on our honeymoon. After we came home, I have it on good word,   
that she made her way through my entire office." He smiled wryly as I   
winced. The sting of such cruelty must have been awful to endure.  
I stared at him in wonder, trying to discover what on earth Melissa's   
problem could be. To cheat on such a wonderfully unique man, to through away   
a lifetime of loving him, and having that love returned. I felt a pang of   
jealousy, one that I did not deserve to feel, but did nonetheless. He had   
felt for her strongly, incredibly strongly, perhaps love, for the pain of   
what she did to have hurt him this much. Did Melissa know what she had done?  
"She's either incredibly stupid, or just plain crazy." I had not meant   
to say that, not out loud. I felt Darien's eyes focus on me from a few yards   
away and couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. Instead, the dark wall held   
my undivided attention for quite a period of time.  
"Why do you say that?" He asked softly, coming closer. I swallowed;   
this was exactly what I had feared.  
"You're a great guy, Darien." I stumbled through a sincere, but   
non-committal reply. "And any woman would be lucky to marry and have a life   
with you."  
"Would you?" He inquired so quietly that I wasn't sure that he had said   
anything at first, and when I realized what I thought I had heard, I nearly   
fainted.  
"Well, I..uh...I," I cleared my throat and forced myself to calm down when   
I saw the flash of his smile. I decided to turn the situation into an   
amusing one. "Well, if you're asking, I suggest you get a rock to back up   
your statement, and getting down on one knee wouldn't hurt."  
His bark of laughter was enough to bring a smile to my own lips. After   
a moment of comfortable silence, I worked up the courage to ask him a   
question that could infuriate him and ruin whatever spark of friendship or   
anything more I had with Darien. "Did you love her?"  
I had expected him to yell, or tense up with silent rage. Judging from   
his lecture in the car when I first arrived, his real reaction was nothing   
short of stupefying. He titled his head thoughtfully before finally   
answering calmly. "No, now that I look back, I don't believe I was." His   
tone grew dry. "Which is a blessing, considering how hard I would have taken   
it if I had been in love with her."  
"Your wife cheated on you with co-workers and you didn't care?"  
"Well, I thought I cared. Back then, I thought my world was falling   
apart. But now, I realized that mainly my concern was over how I could have   
been so naïve and how I would face my co-workers."  
My jaw dropped at his statement. "Wait a minute, you were just dealt   
with a severe blow concerning the lack of your wife's fidelity, and you were   
more agitated over your career?"  
His brow furrowed disapprovingly. "You make me sound like an unfeeling   
robot." He frowned.  
I sputtered for a bit before realizing I was a tad bit, insanely happy.   
Darien hadn't loved Melissa and the news made me ridiculously pleased.   
Confused at my emotions I then decided to go onto a different issue before I   
made him lose his temper. "So if you didn't care that deeply for Melissa,   
then why not give marriage another go?"  
His face darkened and he remained silent, his jaw tightening.  
"Once bitten, twice shy, I suppose. Right?" It was meant to taunt him   
out of his silence. Maybe even question his masculinity so much, he would   
angrily say he was thinking about marrying again.  
"No, you're not right, Serena." His voice was calm and even, and it   
irritated me beyond words. The fact that I couldn't get under his skin, even   
with such a jarring comment, and he could effortlessly get under mine,   
annoyed me.  
"Then?" I challenged. "It can only get better, Darien. You didn't love   
Melissa and your marriage did not work out. Also, you gained wisdom and   
insight that assist you in making the right choice for a partner." I paused   
before added gently. "It can only get better."  
For the second time, Darien surprised me. "Maybe you're right, Serena"   
He said. "Maybe you're right."  
And then he left.  
  
****  
  
The next day, it rained continuously, with no signs of it letting up.   
Sometime after breakfast, I sat by a window seat, chin cupped in my hand,   
propped up on my elbow, watching rivulets of water slide slowly and rapidly   
down the clear pane.  
"Hey," a voice called softly behind me. I didn't have to turn around to   
know who it was.  
"Hey," I echoed and felt him sit next to me, staring out at the same   
scene I was.  
The area directly in front of us was a large circle of set gravel with   
a picnic table in the center. It was completely dry due to the awning above   
it. Around the picnic area was a trim of flowers and then large expanses of   
manicured, now wet grass. The grass sloped down a gentle hill to where the   
pool lay below, covered with a bright blue tarp. Access to the pool area was   
either running down the curving slope or the gentler, slower approach:   
around to the stone steps where a simple, but beautiful garden was planted.  
"Bored?" Darien gently asked, and I nodded.  
I snuck a peek at him, studying his dark profile as he stared   
thoughtfully ahead. His demeanor was light, but controlled, and it was as if   
nothing had happened last night.  
"Okay, that's it!" My father's voice boomed from the study and after   
exchanging looks, Darien and I made our way there. We found the rest of the   
clan already there. "I am sick and tired of the moping!" He glared at all of   
us.  
"Bryan is right," Darien's mother agreed. "We can still have fun today.   
It's a reason to celebrate! Rita and Andrew have gotten married!"  
"What do you suppose we do?" I rolled my eyes and gestured to the   
window, where it was still raining heavily. "Have a picnic?"  
My mother's eyes lit up and I knew I was going to regret my sarcasm.   
"That's a delightful idea, Serena!"  
"Um, Aunt Alicia?" Andrew asked slowly as if speaking to a child, though   
addressing her by the names we had bestowed upon each others' parents.   
"There isn't that much sunshine outside."  
"I know, Dear." She responded evenly, either not recognizing or opting   
to ignore Andrew's patronizing tone. "But it is still a reasonably nice   
temperature outside," that was true, out here when it rained, it was still a   
mild temperature,"and we have a nice, dry place to have the picnic!" She   
clapped her hands, settling the matter and bustling off to explain the   
situation to Lita, the cook.  
Rita's Uncle and Aunt seemed shocked at the suggestion, obviously still not   
used to our extended, impulsive, and plain weird family, but they agreed   
nonetheless.  
We headed out, making a mad dash for the dryness of the concrete. Only   
Darien stayed behind, savoring the feel of the cool rain on his skin. I   
stared at his slow descent from underneath the awning. For a man who seemed   
so immaculate, he certainly didn't mind getting wet. He reached me and   
grinned, before grabbing my arms quickly and swinging me out into the   
pouring rain. I shrieked and tried to fight him, but he only smiled wider   
and tightened his grip on me. I could hear the other's cheerful laughter at   
my plight. It was not long before I was soaked through my short, jersey   
dress. My only redeeming factor was that it was a dark color and not too   
heavy.  
By this time, I could practically see the future ahead of us this   
afternoon. Whenever we had a surprise rain shower during the summer, we   
always ended up playing games in the rain. I had learned from experience,   
wet jeans were not comfortable to play in, nor where they any fun to get out   
of, so I looked with dismay at Rita's jeans and boat neck top.  
Darien's grip had relaxed, he was obviously sure that I wouldn't try   
and run away. With one deft motion, I gave him a hard shove, landing him   
straight down on the wet grass. I barely looked at his surprised face before   
I stuck my tongue out childishly and ran into the kitchen to help Lita.  
After a few moments, I came back out with a veggie platter covered with   
plastic to see indeed, the games had begun. I immediately recognized with   
surprise that Mina, Raye, Chad, and Melvin had dropped by for a brief visit.   
They were all playing in the pouring rain with Darien, Andrew, and Rita. I   
smiled as I quickly realized what they were doing: our very own version of   
rain Marco Polo. The point of the game was that one blindfolded person stood   
in the middle of a circle formed by the other players, trying to grab them   
in a hug by calling out to them in the traditional manner. The boundary was   
in the large square from the picnic area to the steps down to the pool.  
All of our parents sat watching from underneath the awning, munching on   
carrot sticks, looking amused at our childish antic, just as they had done   
years before.  
I smiled as I passed them, careful to stay as far away from the game as   
I could. Lita, looking quite happy for a woman who was drenched passed me on   
her way back from the picnic table. We both stopped, in no hurry due to both   
our wetness, and I invited her to stay for the rest of the picnic, even play   
for a bit.  
"No, that's okay," she smiled and pulled a strand of brown hair away   
from her bright, green eyes. I had practically grown up with this woman, yet   
her tall figure and manner had not changed one bit. "At my age it's awfully   
hard to get rid of a cold so I better steer clear of them!" With that and a   
small laugh, she made her way back into the large house.  
I continued my path across to sit with our earlier generation, debating   
whether or not to join in on the game after I finished putting all the food   
out.  
"Marco!" I heard Darien's strong voice call out playfully as I placed   
the platter on the wooden table and retraced my steps back.  
"Polo!" I specifically heard Rita's voice as she raced past me, a   
blindfolded Darien following at a much slower pace.  
Suddenly, large and very wet arms folded around me. I looked up in   
surprise and saw Darien pulling off his blindfold to see whom he had caught.   
His teasing eyes stilled as he realized whom he was holding, holding quite   
close actually.  
"Doesn't count," I said lightly. "I'm not playing."  
He didn't smile as he placed the drenched handkerchief in Andrew's hand   
and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen,with me still in his arms. I   
was forced to stumble along backwards since Darien obviously had no   
intention of letting me go. I didn't dare hazard a guess at what the others   
were thinking, but I suppose they could pass it off as another one of   
Darien's jokes on me. We made it to the empty kitchen where I decided to try   
and disentangle myself from Darien's arms.  
He loosened his arms from around my back to slid lightly around my   
waist. He lowered his head, gently nuzzling my neck. "I think this is a much   
more fun game." His lips slightly grazed my ear and I shivered   
involuntarily at his touch.  
I placed my hand firmly on his chest and gently pushed him away. "I   
think we should both get back."  
He didn't look the least bit irritated, or even bemused at my rebuff,   
instead his eyes gave the impression of one being entertained. I was still   
confused when he replied evenly, merriment dancing in his eyes, "Normally, I   
would do as you wish, but I know that isn't what you want so I'll choose to   
ignore that comment." He leaned in toward me as if to kiss me and I   
side-stepped him.  
"Well, your perception must be off today, because that's what I do   
want, and I'll appreciate it if you do not ignore my comments." I crossed my   
arms over my chest protectively and took a defensive stance.  
Irritatingly enough, he still had that non-perplexed, mirthful quality   
all around him, which only served to fuel my aggravation.  
"I still think you'd rather stay in here with me."  
"Oh, you do, do you?" I retorted snappily. "Well, how about you lay out   
my clothes for me, and cut up my meat, and while you're at it, why not just   
change my diapers!" I ended furiously, throwing my hands in the air with   
exasperation.  
"Ah," he began knowingly, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile.   
"We're back on the 'treating you like you're five' kick."  
"It is not a 'kick'," I said disgustedly. "It's the truth, now I'm   
going back out there. Whether you choose to remain here with the   
refrigerator is up to you." My tone by now was frosty and clipped. I made a   
move to pass him in order to reach the door. His laughing voice stopped me,  
"So do I get to bathe you too? Is that part of the deal?" My jaw   
dropped at his audacity and I reached my arm out, fully intending to slap   
his arm hard. Instead, he quickly grabbed my wrist and tugged me to him,   
covering my mouth with his own.  
I briefly considered wrenching myself away from him, but my mind soon   
became mush with the intoxicating feel of him and the alien smell of clean   
soap and masculine aftershave. With a sigh, I wrapped my arms around his   
neck and let myself be lost in the warm and delicate kiss. After some time   
that seemed like an eternity and only few seconds all at the same time, we   
both pulled apart.  
We both stared at each other for a moment, before Darien's crooked   
smile snapped me out of my drugged trance. "Now tell me you want to go   
back."  
My eyes widened in hurt and anger at the prospect of being used. That   
was what it had all been about? A test to prove who was in control? To show   
me that he could turn my emotions off and on like a switch? It hadn't been a   
sweet, tender kiss between two people; it had been a chance to show off his   
authority. And I played along wonderfully, I realized with disgust aimed at   
myself. All that time I had spent denying my obvious attraction to him and   
he had just been flexing his muscles—proving he could make any woman melt   
for him.  
I narrowed my eyes, keeping my jaw incredibly tight. I brushed past him   
brusquely, all but running out of the kitchen, my blood boiling so hot, I   
wasn't the least bit cold in my cotton dress.  
"Serena?" I heard Darien's surprised voice behind me, but I forged on,   
my steps loud and clear, not even giving a signal that I had heard him.  
I made it out to the yard where the rain was still coming down heavily.   
Forcing a smile on my face and strengthening my resolve to have fun and   
throw Darien's cruelness in his face by showing him the wonderful time I was   
having. That and by pointedly ignoring him, I was certain Darien Sandborn   
would be an unpleasant memory, filled with a few stolen kisses and nothing   
more.  
I joined the game immediately, being sure to kick off my shoes so I   
would not slide as easily. Andrew tied the blindfold around me and we   
resumed playing. After some time, I caught Rita and was able to pull the   
world of darkness off of me and relay it on to her. I noticed Darien staring   
at me intently from the bench, his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to   
solve the puzzle he apparently thought I was. On a whim, I laughed and   
smiled just a bit more, raising the voltage of my 'happiness'.  
As if we were playing poker, Darien stood up, saw my happiness and   
decided to raise his own bet by joining the game himself. I made my face   
expressionless to his decision, only making sure to steer clear of him   
wherever he was.  
Before long, I was 'it' again and I began to run after whoever I heard,   
with the exception of Darien. I made sure to catch someone in the opposite   
direction when I heard his uniquely husky voice call out "Polo".  
I had a grip on a female hand when I my foot slid on the slick grass,   
causing me to fall, crashing into a hard body behind me. I felt both of us   
fall down and then tumble down the wet slope of the hill. When I finally   
came to a stop on my back, I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows,   
yanking off the handkerchief on face. Many yards away, I made out the   
bright, blue tarp on the pool, rain tapping relentlessly on it.  
I rolled over on my stomach and pushed myself up, my palms and knees   
flat on the grass. I stood up and straightened the skirt of my dress, making   
sure it covered my thighs appropriately. I then looked up to see the poor   
soul I had carried down with me. I began laughing when I realized that the   
'poor soul' was ironically Darien, who lay sprawled on his back, looking   
quite dazed. His hair was tousled and his clothes slightly disheveled. All   
in all, he looked about the most rumpled and uncontrolled I had ever seen   
him. Here was Darien, cool and always in command Darien, looking up at the sky   
in a daze. For a moment, worry ran through my veins, what if he was   
unconscious or dead? But soon enough, Darien raised his head and groaned.  
My amusement quelled my sour mood from earlier and I amiability offered   
my hand to him.  
He looked at my hand and then me for a long moment before finally   
saying. "So I guess this means the silent treatment is off?"  
I was still quite upset at what happened in the kitchen, and rightfully   
so. But something about the entire situation and my inexplicable, new found   
joviality made me smile instead of answering him with what would be a   
reassuring lie.  
He smiled back and I steeled my nerves against the power of that   
charming grin. He accepted my hand and covered it with is own large, warm   
one. I pulled back as he was lifted up, and promptly fell down at the   
unexpected weight that was put on me.  
Oh, how the tables were turned, I thought with dismay as I saw Darien   
looming over me, laughter curving his sensuous mouth and mirth crinkling the   
corners of his cobalt eyes. I shifted uncomfortably on the grass, a grimace   
on my face for a split second before it was replaced with a giggle. Here I   
was, on my bum with my wet hair and a now clingy dress in the pouring rain.  
"Need some help?" We both laughed for a moment and I accepted his   
proffered hand. He lifted me up with surprising ease, but too much force. I   
crashed into Darien's chest. After a second of staring at his soaked white   
shirt, I lifted my head slowly to find him staring down at me, a strangely   
slumberous look in his darkened eyes.  
I stepped back, fully intending to push him away and not let myself   
fall into this trap once again, but he was too quick, winding his arms   
around me securely and pressing his lips against my hair.  
"I'll meet you in your room tonight," he whispered hoarsely before   
letting me go from the fierce embrace.  
Not responding, I jogged up the hill, laughing and relaying tales to   
the large, curious group ahead of me. Needless to say, we discontinued the   
game, opting to eat instead. But even as I let myself enjoy the good food   
and wonderful conversation between friends and family, I couldn't help but   
notice the warm, liquid feeling flaming in my stomach every time I thought   
about what Darien would say tonight.  
  
****  
  
Later that day, I was sitting on my bed, files scattered upon my   
comforter as I organized them to compile data. I adjusted my small,   
gold-rimmed glasses before resuming fingering the slim, silver cross I wore   
around my neck. I had been up here since after dinner, working on my single   
client's advertisement.  
When the door opened and I immediately knew it was Darien, my gaze flew   
to the clock and was surprised to realize it wasn't as early as I thought it   
was. Time apparently flew. As I saw him, I felt less than glamorous in my   
white knit shirt and soccer shorts.  
Darien softly closed the door behind me and settled himself on my bed,   
fingering the stacks of paper around me. "Hey." He said quietly.  
"Hello." I offered distantly, remembering what I had learned in the   
kitchen earlier today.  
He noticed my aloof tone and sighed heavily, as if he were a victim   
being persecuted by an unfeeling woman. "What did I do now?"  
"Why do you assume you did something wrong?" I answered with a question   
of my own, no warmth seeping into my voice.  
"You're usually a lot more receptive than this," he smiled charmingly,   
relaxing on his side, crooking elbow and cupping his head with his hand. It   
was the most casual I had ever seen him and it unnerved me to see him this   
close and comfortable.  
"It must hurt you deeply to see a female so immune to your charms," I   
bit out sarcastically.  
"Oh, my heart is breaking," he assured mockingly, his smile never   
leaving his face. He leaned over to tuck a stray hair from my ponytail   
behind my ear. "Nice glasses." He shifted gears so smoothly I gaped at him   
before gaining my equilibrium.  
"Thank you," I said stiffly.  
"They suit you better than your old ones," he continued suavely and I   
suddenly remembered that time so long ago in my bedroom when Darien saw me   
without glasses for the first time.  
"I like my contacts better." I replied shortly, watching him settle   
back down in his previous position.  
"Me, too." His mouth curved up slowly again. "They show off your eyes."   
He leaned forward, his voice hushed. "And I love your eyes, Serena." He   
placed the lightest of kisses on my lips before drawing back to look at me.   
"As a matter of fact, I love everything about you." He shifted his body in   
one swift motion so I was suddenly in his arms with no idea of how I got   
there. "Your hair, your skin, your smile, your laugh, your mouth," he leaned   
in about a breath away from my lips. "I especially love your mouth." And   
then there was no more talking as I lost myself in his dizzying embrace,   
intoxicated by his expert kisses, and unwillingly wanting more.  
I managed to force the reasons why I should not be doing this into my   
thoughts and immediately pushed him away vehemently, both our breathing   
labored.  
"While that's a nice thought, and I'm flattered," my tone was curt,   
showing I was anything but. "But I don't really see any reason to continue,"   
I could not bring myself to say the words, so I gestured to us.  
"Any reason?" He repeated, cocking one dark eyebrow. "How about this? I   
like you and you like me, so how about we go steady? I'll carry your books   
for you and walk you home and we'll even pass notes before homeroom." His   
disarming grin was back in place.  
I scowled at the high-school reference and crossed my arms over my   
chest. "I think you have attraction mistaken for keeping your reputation   
intact."  
His smile disappeared quicker than a cobra struck its prey. "Excuse   
me?" He asked icily.  
I stuck my chin up stubbornly. "Admit it. You can't stand the thought   
of any woman not throwing herself willingly at you, so you resort to seducing   
them, whether or not you find them appealing or not!"  
He stared at me, shock written clearly all over his angled face before   
his eyes turned black with tight anger. "I'll give you a minute to take back   
what you just said." He said lowly, his voice dangerously soft.  
I was too indignant and pushed away the modicum of fear that crept   
coldly in me. "And if I don't?"  
"You sure changed to be a gusty thing, didn't you?"  
I blushed deeply, not knowing how to respond to such a statement. But I   
held my ground, my eyes never leaving his in silent surrender.  
After a moment, he sighed heavily. "Serena, I consider myself to be a   
strong individual, and with that, I recognize the pride I have within me." I   
snorted at the understatement, but was silent when he shot me a look. "But   
I'm insulted that you see me as so egotistical I would go beneath every   
sense of morality I have. I would never compromise myself and any woman just   
to pacify my 'reputation' and apparently extraordinary ego." He bit out the   
last part caustically and I was surprised to realize I believed him   
wholeheartedly. His demeanor changed from artic to sunny in two seconds   
flat. "But I, too, am flattered that you believe me to be so, appealing to   
all women."  
I groaned inwardly at the compliment I inadvertently bestowed upon him.   
"Wonderful, now I've managed to feed that, what was the term you   
used,'Extraordinary ego', to even greater proportions." I finished wryly,   
salvaging whatever shred of pride I had left.  
It apparently worked because Darien tipped his head and chuckled at my   
dry wit. When he finished laughing, his expression turned solemn as he   
looked fixedly at me. "You're different."  
My jaw all but dropped at the two words. "What is that supposed to   
mean?" I asked shakily, not sure if it was a compliment, an insult, or a   
random comment.  
  
"It means exactly what I said, you're different." Darien smiled at my   
bemusement.  
"Oh," I said dumbly. Then I decided to get right down to business. "Now   
the fact of the matter is, this must stop." I tried to make my voice as   
stern and unambiguous as possible.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because," I implored, desperately wishing he would recognize the truth   
of what I was about to say. "You don't want a relationship."  
"Says who?" He pretended to look offended and I squeezed my eyes shut,   
praying he would stop taking this so lightly.  
When I opened my eyes and continued, I saw my face must have set some   
spark of graveness inside him. "I want all the things you're running away   
from: a serious relationship, a commitment, marriage, children," He remained   
silent and I took a deep breath before persisting. "If we should continue   
whatever we have right now, one of us would come to expect certain things   
that the other is not prepared to give, and that would just lead to chaos   
everywhere!" He raised a brow at my seemingly exaggerated thought. "It's   
true!" I insisted. "Our families are close, Darien, and if we parted on bad   
terms, it would effect everyone, not just us. Our relatives would grow   
bitter at each other and things would never be the same!"  
"I think," Darien began slowly and quietly. "That you worry an awful   
lot for such a small girl."  
I groaned in exasperation. "Well, I have to worry enough for the both   
of us, because you certainly aren't!"  
"The reason I'm not running around like a chicken with its head cut   
off," he said, smiling affectionately, which I returned with a glower, "is   
because the only thing I see is two people who would like to make a go of   
it. Everyone else be damned."  
"Haven't you been listening?" I exploded. "Even if the issue of our   
families weren't one, there is still too much conflict between us. I told   
you what I'm looking for, and it is exactly what you don't want and aren't   
ready for!"  
"How do you know I'm not ready?" He asked carefully.  
"You told me!" My patience was all but spent, while Darien had a   
plethora of it with his calm demeanor and gentle smile. I took a deep,   
soothing lungful of air. And then began, much slower this time. "It wouldn't   
work between us, you know that. You're you and I'm me."  
"And that's always been a setback." He deadpanned.  
I didn't notice the thread of amusement in his voice as I nodded   
empathically.  
"Serena," he said calmly, speaking very slowly as he lowered his head   
to be under mine and stared directly into my eyes. "This is between you and   
me. If I'm going to marry you, I certainly don't want ten other people in   
our marriage, family or not."  
I tilted my head up and opened my mouth, fully prepared to launch myself   
into another tirade, when I stopped and narrowed my eyes, not sure if I had   
heard him correctly. "What? what did you just say?" I whispered scarcely.  
He looked positively smug at my being stunned stupid. "If I marry you,"  
"Marry?" I interrupted him, my eyes growing larger by the second.   
"Marry!"  
"Yes," he said patiently. "It's when two people who care about each   
other deeply, go to a place, usually a church, and..."  
"I know what a wedding is!" I snapped, before softening my face and   
getting back to the original point. "You want to marry me?" The question was   
slightly embarrassing, leaving myself open for blatant rejection.  
"Well, how can I manage to do that when you adamantly refuse to start a   
relationship with me?" I tried to scowl at his cockiness, but found I was   
too delighted to do such a thing. "Now, if I try and kiss you, will I get   
slapped?"  
"Do you get slapped often?" I asked smartly, a grin curving the corners   
of my mouth up.  
"Are you kidding? With this face?" He admonished with mock smugness.   
"As you said so yourself, woman fall at my feet." He let an arrogant smile   
sweep over his face and I promptly picked up the nearest thing at my   
disposal, a dark blue scarf, and tossed it in his self-satisfied face.  
His expression grew serious as he took the scarf and looped it around   
my neck and tugged the two ends toward him, bringing closer to him. And then   
he kissed me, slowly and thoroughly as if we had the time in the world. For   
a moment, I vaguely remembered I had overlooked to question him about the   
change of heart and attitude toward matrimony, but as Darien deepened the   
kiss, all thoughts of such things flew right out of my head.  
  
****  
  
A few days later found me blissfully happy at my desk, in my own,   
rather large office, rejoicing in the success of my latest client. I spun   
around in my black leather chair, much like a child enjoying a ride. After   
my fifth turn, I faced the doorway to see Darien gazing at me with his   
eyebrows raised, trying to hide the beginnings of a smirk. I blushed and   
cleared my throat, "And how may I help you?"  
"So formal?" He chided, crossing the room with few, long strides. He   
pecked my cheek and then leaned back against the corner of my desk, looking   
down at me. "I'm leaving for the dinner now, do you want a ride?"  
I looked with dismay at the stack of papers I had yet to look over in   
my initial excitement concerning my newfound success. "Ah,I'll meet you   
there." I smiled sheepishly and he grinned knowingly at me. He turned and   
walked out of the door, and with one more look at the work that awaited me,   
I called out, "And tell everyone I'll be a bit late."  
I heard his deep laughter ring through the empty halls as he strode   
over to the elevators. I sighed at forced myself to concentrate. About half   
way through the fine print, the phone rang shrilly, cutting through the deep   
silence that the barren atmosphere had created.  
"FS Enterprises, Serena Fields speaking." I said politely, idly tapping   
my pen against the wood of my mahogany desk.  
"Ms. Fields, this is Mr. Siel's secretary, I'm sorry to be calling so   
late, but there has been a slight mishap concerning the sales. If you would   
be so kind to meet Mr. Siel tonight, it would be greatly appreciated." I   
sighed heavily. How could I say no?  
"Where should I meet him?"  
The surprisingly familiar voice gave me an address and took my promise   
to be there in twenty minutes.  
When I arrived at the abandoned warehouse, I triple checked the piece   
of paper in front of me, willing it to magically change every time. Surely   
this desolate place, filled with heaps of tires and other unwanted and   
orphaned parts could not be where I was intended to go. "Hello?" I finally   
called out tentatively.  
"Glad to see you could make it." The voice on the phone said coldly,   
and I struggled once again to place it. The woman stepped out of the   
darkness in a finely pressed Chanel suit and I finally saw her face.  
"Melissa." I said, letting out my breath. "What is this all about?" I   
waved the paper in my hand with a flick of my wrist.  
"What?" She pouted derisively, her eyes glittering with something dark   
and indefinable. "No hellos?"  
I glared at her silently, my contempt for her undisguised and vibrating   
in the thick air surrounding us.  
She lost whatever sarcastic pleasantries she may have been ready to   
lavish on me. Her crimson mouth tugged upward in a sneer, her green eyes   
raking over me slowly as to reassure herself of her own superiority.  
"Well," she said smugly after her survey of my 'assets', "that confirms   
it." Her tone had a triumphant ring echoing through its words.  
"Confirms what?" I lost a bit of my confidence, thought I'd die before   
I let her know it. Melissa was a bit taller than me, even with my low heels,   
and she took advantage of every inch she had over me.  
"That Darien wants one thing from you." She told me, as if it was   
blatantly obvious to everyone but myself.  
"And what would that be?" My assurance was back with reinforcements.   
This had to be absolutely ludicrous, with no possible verification. The only   
thing that was driving Melissa to this was jealousy or absolute greed. But   
still, listening to how she would try and poison me would be entertaining if   
nothing else.  
"Money, darling."  
I stared at her for one long moment, trying to decide whether to burst   
out laughing or stay open-mouthed in shock. "Honestly, Melissa. You would   
think a woman such as yourself could think of something more intelligent   
than that. Money? Darien has more of it than me!" I finished with a   
condescending laugh that let her know exactly how preposterous I thought her   
to be.  
She simply smiled at me patiently, her face serene; the only clue that   
her passive comportment was not true was her blazing eyes. "People always   
want more money, Serena. It's called greed for a reason. And Darien's access   
to more wealth and power comes in the shape of a five-foot six, innocent   
little thing who is dense enough to believe that a man, especially one such   
as Darien, could want her for anything more than her trust fund."  
My temper flared and I lost whatever upper hand I had over Melissa. My   
calm demeanor was all I had to let her know what I thought of her, with her   
last words I let go of my restraint and let her clearly see what impact her   
words had on me.  
"And you know this from experience?" I replied scathingly.  
It worked. Melissa's aristocratic nostrils flared slightly at the   
mention of her feminine appeal being questioned. "Darien wanted me as a   
woman, he sees me as one. You, on the other hand, are just one blank check,   
in the form of a, ah, rather petite girl." She once again let her icy green   
eyes flick over me from a much greater height, saying the words with such   
disdain, one would think I was vertically challenged.  
I nodded innocently. "Yes, Melissa. I suppose you may be quite right."   
I saw her haughty look of vanity as fuel to continue. "But if Darien sees   
you as such a magnificent woman, then remind me again why you are divorced?"  
Melissa's perfectly painted mouth tightened in a grim line. "I didn't   
sign a pre-nup, Serena. That was the biggest mistake of my life. And I   
didn't come here to exchange insults; I came to warn you. Don't make my   
mistake."  
"Oh, I know your mistake, Melissa. Don't worry. And I also won't be   
doomed to repeat it, because unlike you, I don't intend on cheating on him   
with the entire office!"  
Melissa's eyes grew wide and for the first time I noticed a chink in   
her impenetrable, icy armor of steel: she was terrified of people knowing of   
her infidelity. One leak and her entire case of alimony would disappear   
faster than a cobra could strike. Then, as quickly as the alarmed look had   
washed over her features, it was gone, replaced with the same look of   
implacable frigidness.  
"Look," she seethed through clenched teeth, "I just came to warn you:   
stay away from Darien! it isn't an idle threat, Serena." She extended her   
long pointer finger at me, the smart red polish glinting in the dim light.  
"Jealous much?" I smirked.  
Melissa's voice turned dangerously soft, a complete antithesis of her   
formidable temper. "He'll take your money and your business and then leave   
you, just like he did me. Only this time, he's smarter. He won't love you   
like he loved me, no matter what you do." Her demeanor turned smug as she   
referred to the way she broke Darien's heart and trust, as if it was a   
crowning achievement she had yet to be praised for.  
"Well, that's a bit startling, considering we mean to wed." I lied, the   
words escaping my mouth before I had a chance to cool off from her vicious   
retort. I had the satisfaction of her brief startledness before her composed   
mask was in place once again.  
"I see Darien has wasted no time in his plan." She sneered, lazily   
plucking invisible lint off her impeccable emerald-colored skirt. "Say   
good-bye to your business, Serena. Because once Darien had taken you for a   
ride, and left you berefoot and penniless, he and I will be enjoying our long   
overdue reconciliation in Paris. That's right, think back to that day when   
Darien left you and came to meet me. I'm not supposed to tell you, it isn't   
part of the plan. But I do feel sorry for you, Serena, so don't ever say I   
was never charitable."  
I stared at her in shock, a seed of doubt reluctantly planting itself   
deep within me. Darien had left that morning and came back ready to pursue a   
relationship, perhaps get the plan into action? But no, he couldn't, he   
wouldn't. In any case, nobody could fake the kind of passion we had   
together, not even someone as experienced as Darien. I thought back to my   
lie and decided to override it with the truth, knowing full well I would get   
more answers that way. "Darien has only mentioned marriage lightly, I highly   
doubt he will take affirmative action in the near future."  
Melissa cocked one perfectly arched, mahogany brow at me, tossing her   
thick hair behind her shoulder. If she recognized my blunder, she gave no   
physical proof of it. Smiling that practiced twitch of hers, carefully   
produced as to not leave any wrinkles in her later years, she gave me a   
knowing look as if explaining things patiently to a child, who could not   
conceive even the simplest of matters. "He will, darling. He will."  
I chose to ignore the dripping caustic venom with which the endearment   
oozed of. "I'm sure, Melissa." I bit out, with equal hostility. "It seems   
perfectly reasonable to me that Darien will marry and then crassly dump a   
woman who comes from a family he has been, and always will be--in close   
contact with. It makes such perfect sense, I shudder to think of my   
obtuseness for not catching this ingenious realization myself. You have   
superb detective skills, Ms. Greson," I was careful to use her maiden   
name, "might I suggest a career as a sleuth rather than bed-hopping?" With   
that final word, I spun on my heel and left an enraged and shocked woman who   
was so hell-bent on revenge and a bit more money, she gave no thought as to   
how much she lied, cheated and manipulated people's thoughts and emotions.  
"He took my business away, Serena. He came back to me, but he won't do   
the same for you. So be careful with him."  
I continued walking away from the dimly lit, abandoned building as if I   
hadn't heard. Darien and I were in a relationship and as much as I willed it   
to go toward marriage, it wasn't happening; Darien just wasn't ready yet.   
And if Darien had no inclinations to get married, than he could not very   
well be gold digging, now could he? Satisfied with that indisputable logic,   
I revved my engine and pulled away into the night; far away from Melissa and   
her lies and closer to Darien.  
I dropped my keys with a small clatter in a small bowl near my door,   
kicking off my shoes as I did so. Humming lightly, I unbuttoned my navy blue   
jacket and draped it over a chair on the way to my balcony. Stepping into   
cool night in my bare feet, I shivered lightly in my light, crème colored   
blouse and looked out into the dark night. Lights everywhere twinkled and   
shimmered, forming a constellation of life even in the velvety stillness. My   
eyes intent on the scene in front of me and my mind a million miles away,   
focusing on a rather unpleasant conversation I partook just a few minutes   
before, I did not notice another's presence until I felt two strong snake   
around my waist and hold me back against a hard chest. I allowed myself a   
sharp intake of breath and immediately released it upon hearing a familiar,   
low chuckle.  
"You scared me," I reprimanded, welcoming the secure feeling of his   
warmth seep into me.  
"I know," he replied insolently, propping his chin atop my blonde head,   
sharing the spectacular view.  
"How would you like that slap," I muttered a referral to our past   
conversation.  
"I'd gladly accept it, on the sole condition that I'd get a kiss   
afterward."  
I turned in his arms and smiled up at him, basking in the feeling of   
tenderness in those dark eyes.  
"I missed you at dinner," he said softly, tracing my jaw lightly.  
My eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot!"  
He laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners in such a way that I was   
reminded of a young boy chasing me around the pool. "I figured as much.   
Don't worry, I covered for you."  
"Thank you," I said sweetly and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Moving   
away, I entered my warm apartment, heading for the kitchen.  
Darien followed me inside and sat down on the sofa, watching me from   
his vantage point. "Are you planning to stare at me all night?" I called,   
not turning from my search for a glass in my cupboards.  
"Yes."  
I came back with two glasses of water and handed him one, smiling   
nervously at his intent gaze. When he didn't say anything more, I sat next   
to him and broke the silence. "What!"  
He smiled serenely. "You're beautiful."  
I blushed and stuttered at the unexpected and direct compliment.   
"Well.I,ah, thank you." I stared down at my water glass as if were a crystal   
ball.  
"Serena?"  
"Hmm?" I looked up expectantly.  
"Marry me."  
  



	10. AOYU 10

  
Chapter Ten   
  
I blanched. "What?" I kept a firm hold on my glass, for the sole reason of keeping my hands   
occupied so I wouldn't tear my hair out.   
"Marry me, Serena." He took my smaller hands in his, gently extracting the defenseless glass from   
my death grip. "We'd be good together. I know we would."   
"But-but," I babbled, my mind reeling. Where had this come from? And why, oh why, did it have to   
happen after that blasted conversation with Melissa? I shoved that thought from my mind as I focused   
on Darien's earnest face in front of me. On an idle whim, I reached out to stroke his face lovingly,   
contemplating the situation I was in. There was no way this sweet, if believed to be jaded and   
cynical, man in front of me could be capable of such awful things that Melissa had accused. And in   
one instant, I looked up into Darien's eyes and saw vulnerability. He was scared of my rejection—and   
suddenly my answer was unequivocal.   
"Yes."   
He smiled widely and leaned in to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around his crushed silk shirt and   
held him close, praying. Praying everything would work out. Praying he loved me as much I knew now I   
loved him. Praying Melissa's awful insinuations and explicit indictments would no longer have any   
place in my mind or heart.   
When Darien pulled back slightly to look at me, I smiled through watery eyes. He leaned in closer   
as if to kiss me and in the fraction of a second before our lips met, I whispered, "Thank you." His   
arms tightened convulsively around me, bringing me closer before kissing me in a way that was violent   
and tender, hesitant and undeniable. And I was so sure of his passion for me right then, I forgot the   
dull ache in my heart that reminded me he had not shared those same meaningful words to me.   
  
****   
  
A week later found us both amidst a flurry of action that surrounded our wedding. Andrew and Rita   
joked we were stealing the deserved limelight from them; our parents were both delirious with joy,   
our mothers crying with happiness, our fathers with reserved, gruff blessings. Darien looked   
wondrously happy, even if he managed to keep it contained within his cool exterior. At all of the   
mandatory, mingling dinners we attended, I could always catch him in the act of staring at me   
intently, a soft smile playing on his lips, as if I was some sort of elusive dream he had managed to   
capture.   
The time I spent with Darien was filled with tenderness and warmth, which only served to make me   
feel guiltier for the unwanted doubt I harbored in the dark recesses of my mind. Darien's sudden   
proposal had to have come from somewhere, the reservations and cynicism toward marriage he had dealt   
with when I first arrived had been too real to be dismissed as acting. He had been unwilling to   
commit himself to a severe relationship and even then, he had had awful stipulations concerning not a   
healthy, loving marriage, but a business contract. I had let him know exactly what I thought of those   
terms so he could not have proposed to me thinking I would abide by such rules.   
There was some reason for Darien's change of heart, one he wasn't sharing with me. I tossed and   
turned many sleepless nights, discerning Melissa's conversation and Darien's motive for the sudden   
proposal. This quandary mixed with the poignant realization that while Darien never failed to expel   
endearments and compliments, he had never once told me he loved me tore at me until I couldn't look   
at him without the question eating at me. Finally, the need to know grew so great, it drew me out of   
my copious amount of paperwork on a rainy night at eleven and into Darien's home.   
"Serena?" He said, his deep voice filled with surprise at my drenched presence just outside of   
his door. He ushered me in and one look at him let me know, even in my boggled state, he had been up   
and working. His tie was in a loose knot around his collar and his shirt sleeves were rolled up.   
"Why are we doing this?" I asked abruptly, dismissing his insistence that I change into dry   
clothes with an obstinate streak he didn't know I had. I appeased him by discarding my drenched navy   
blazer.   
"What?" He replied brilliantly, flagrantly disconcerted.   
"You heard me." I moved deeper in the room, turning my back on him to walk toward the roaring   
fireplace.   
"Where is this all coming from?" He said sharply. His surprise had disappeared, in its place was   
the shrewd astuteness he used to deal with clients and such.   
"Just answer the question, Darien." I pleaded tiredly, the spunky display I had just shown gone.   
"And just how am I supposed to do that?" He exploded, keeping his distance from me at the other   
side of the opulent room.   
I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut for the tiniest of seconds, mustering up energy and courage.   
"With the truth."   
"What do you want from me?" His voice grew louder, vibrating every ounce of frustration he felt.   
"I could ask you the same question."   
"I want to marry you." He said calmly and rationally, replying to my cryptic words with ease.   
This tone was precisely what set me off, sending me laughing hysterically with no humor. "But   
where would you put me, Darien?" I cried frenziedly, throwing my arms in the air as I spun around to   
face his taut figure. He tensed at my words, his whipcord body freezing. He waited for me to continue   
and I did. " I'm not one of your pictures or antiques, I won't just stay away quietly into the   
background, starving for some attention, and then come out, clean and polished, when you need a   
trophy wife!   
"Oh, but that's right!" I rambled on, paying no heed to the fact that I was openly crying now.   
"You don't want a possession for a wife—you want a business partner! One who can say after you make   
love—'Hey, that was great! But now let's talk about that new deal at work.' Well, Darien, I told you   
once before I can't do that—I won't do that. Now answer me once and for all, why do you want to marry   
me?"   
He didn't speak for a while, but he did his voice was quiet and spoke of restrained power. "Are   
you drunk?"   
I let out a short bark of laughter. "No, but I sure wish I was."   
"I'm going to make you some coffee, and then we're going to sit down like adults and discuss   
exactly why you're behaving like a frenetic two-year-old." His voice was steely as he made his way to   
the kitchen, but I ran to him earnestly and stopped his path with my body.   
"No!" I implored, bracing my hands on his chest as if I could control his latent vitality. I   
resorted to begging. "Please, just tell me. I need to know." I tore my eyes away from his hard,   
granite stare and focused them on my small hands against his crisp, white shirt instead.   
He sighed roughly at my tear-stained face and turned back to sit on his ornate couch, waiting for   
me. I opted to go across to my previous place at the mantle and braced my hands against it, hoping,   
praying he would say what I needed to hear.   
"Why?" I whispered again, hating the weak, tremulous tone of my voice.   
"Why I want to marry you?" I could feel the frustration in him permeating through the room.   
"Geez, Serena. How am I supposed to answer that?" He repeated, running an agitated hand through his   
thick hair.   
Tell me you love me! I wanted to scream at him, knock some of the love I had given so freely   
into his obdurate and feral being. Three words, Darien. Three words.   
"I—I want you," he finally answered, a strangely effusive tone to his voice that I did not   
acknowledge due to the numbness that had swept over me. In the worst case scenario I had imagined and   
prepared myself for an immense pain that would come from realizing the truth of unrequited love, but   
this cold feeling of deadened calm would have scared me had I not been so frozen to everything.   
"Serena?" I heard his concerned tone come from far away and I slowly turned away from the mantle   
to look at him. I dimly heard the shark intake of breath from him at the sight of my blank   
manifestation, but was too far gone to care. I mutely made my way to the door, instinct and self-  
preservation demanding I escape before reality sunk in and the real hurting began.   
I made my way to the door, my limbs moving in a leaden, mechanical way. My body was wooden and   
tension was so tight through my small frame, I was shaking painfully. But I didn't notice, my mind   
was somewhere far off, somewhere on a cloud where the pain of unrequited love had yet to reach.   
"I should go," I said blankly. "It's getting late." I nodded dumbly, my head moving as if on a   
taut string.   
"Serena," Darien said, his voice quiet as he reached for me. I moved aside instinctively,   
recoiling from his touch, thinking back to all the times he had held me and kissed me…all for   
nothing! I registered how stupid and naïve I had been to actually think I had Darien's love.   
Somehow I registered his reaction to my shying away from his touch, his face tightened, a muscle   
leaping from his jaw in a hard way. He let me pass, staying perfectly still while I slowly exited   
from his apartment. And his life. And whatever place I had in his heart.   
  
****   
  
When I passed the night doorman and guard, missing his concerned look, I didn't hesitate to step   
into the pouring rain mixed with the hail that a forecaster said would be imminent. Thousands of   
freezing drops fell on me, each one stinging like hypodermic needles. But I was oblivious to caustic   
cold as my body involuntarily shuddered, sending a bout of nausea through me.   
Somewhere inside me, I realized such a blow to my heart should indisputably mutate me into a   
sobbing mess, but instead, I felt so incredibly tired. So tired, in fact, sleeping on the cold cement   
below me was suddenly appealing. But instead, I continued walking, not sure of my destination. I   
failed to hear the doorman calling after me until he was right behind me, a dark umbrella in one hand   
and a jacket—Darien's jacket—in the other.   
He held it out to me and when I made to move to take it, he sighed and managed to keep himself   
dry while covering my shoulders with the jacket. I shrugged out of it and moved from under the   
protection of the umbrella, sensing the doorman's frustration.   
"No, thank you." I said with surprising calm.   
"You'll freeze to death!" The portly man exclaimed, trying valiantly to ensure the umbrella would   
not overturn in the harsh wind.   
I simply shrugged and turned around, moving with a briskness I didn't know I had in my exhausted   
state. I couldn't very well tell the man I liked the hail, how it reassured me I was still alive and   
not in a numb trance. And while the freezing nails of the rain were painful, the sting was only a   
fraction compared to the dull ache inside me. The wind whipped my hair around mercilessly and caused   
my eyes to water. Feeling every blow the weather dealt through my thin blouse and thigh length skirt,   
I unconsciously made my way home.   
When I reached the door of my apartment, my heeled feet were dragging in a limpid torpor. My ice-  
cold   
hand closed painfully around the key I kept in a cache in the wall. Opening the door, I stumbled in   
and dropped myself on the couch in a listlessly static position.   
Instead of sleeping, which my body screamed at me to do, I turned to stare up at the dark   
ceiling, my mind racing and still ambivalently. Real tears had yet to form and I knew that until they   
did, I would be subjected to the blissfully ignorant state of not feeling anything—joy, pain,   
happiness, despondency.   
But then, somewhere around three-thirty in the morning, I rolled over to my side, my cheek   
pressing against the smoothness of the chintz.   
And at three-forty that same morning, moisture streaked down its hot path, leaving a flood in its   
wake.   
  
****   
  
I realized after twenty-four hours spent lying on my couch, multiple things had to be done and   
sleeping life away, as nice of a plan as it seemed, was not the way I dealt with the blows life had   
to fling. I showered and dressed and screwing up my courage I coolly called a local newspaper and   
informed them of the broken engagement, making my voice resound a semblance of calm I was far from   
feeling. I reassured them the break up had been a mutual agreement with no bitterness on either   
side's party. Not only would this leave everyone's pride intact, it would ensure the presses   
hounding.   
The issue of facing my family was another matter. Although it was a dastardly thing to do, I   
settled for letting them find out in tomorrow's edition of the paper. Not only could I not deal with   
probing questions from both our families, I also was not fit for human company—nor did I know when I   
would be.   
Although I was safe for now from both caring, albeit nosy, families I knew that the confrontation   
would be inevitable. Darien's wrath and everyone else's surprise was imminent and no matter how   
strong I could pretend I was, I was about to break and I knew it.   
Opting to go away for a bit until I sorted out my life and the fiasco alleviated a bit, I packed   
two bags and called for a taxi early the next morning. As I shouldered my knapsack, ready to leave,   
the phone rang incessantly, the harsh ringing cutting through me. I let the answering machine pick it   
up, and I heard the chipper voice of a woman record a message. A woman who had a dream, a future…a   
fiancé. The beep followed and a harsh voice growled.   
"Serena!" I jumped at his bark and had to reassure myself that Darien's angry presence was not in   
my apartment. "I got the paper. What do you think you're pulling? Who said anything about breaking   
off the engagement? Serena, I know you're there; pick up the phone!" There was a pause and he sighed   
heavily, agitated. When he spoke again, his voice was calmer, yet the tightness underneath was   
evident. "I'm coming over." He hung up tersely.   
I smiled wanly. He could come over, but I wouldn't be there. Last night I had called Raye and   
told her an edited version of my dilemma. Sympathizing immensely, though curious, Raye had offered me   
the use of her home in Chicago. I was grateful to my friend and apologized for any inconvenience, I   
had been reassured by Raye not to worry, along with her promise to come down and live with me for the   
Christmas holidays that were only three weeks away.   
I quickly raced down the stairs and slid into the cab, knowing Darien would be delayed by the   
traffic as well as the rather long distance between our homes. Giving the cab driver instructions, I   
sat back against the plastic seat, letting the tension in my back unwind painfully. I closed my eyes,   
missing the screech of tires that an urgent red automobile emanated as it pulled into the space I had   
just evacuated moments before.   
  
****   
  
Two weeks later found me learning to smile again and meaning it. I had my happy moments with   
Raye, we never rehashed exactly what had taken place with Darien and I was thankful for the complete   
absence of prodding from Raye.   
Instead, she made sure I was occupied and content. My days were filled with company and in the   
evening, we two women would watch a movie or do something equally mindless and entertaining. Yet,   
when the credits rolled and the popcorn was eaten, and there was nothing left to do but sleep,   
poignant thoughts and memories were free to wash over me without any distraction.   
It was torture, knowing I had done the right thing and realizing that there was no other choice,   
but all the while missing what was never mine. Somewhere in the dark recesses of my muddled mind, I   
knew that the loss Darien's love was not mine to mourn over, since I had never acquired it, but that   
didn't stop the tears from coming as night after night I stared absently at the blurred letters on my   
alarm clock that glowed a red luminescence in my dark room.   
But then morning came and it was back to the cheerful routine that had inhabited my schedule.   
One bright, snowy day Raye was called in to fix some disaster at the model agency where she   
worked. Regretfully leaving me alone, she trudged up her Christmas decorations and looked pointedly   
at the bare tree we had selected the day before. Raye had been none too excited to trim it; she found   
the chore to be mundane as her family rarely could stand to be in the same room, much less decorate   
the house during the festive season. Anyhow, the signal was clear and I was all too happy to take on   
the distracting task.   
Drinking some hot chocolate and contenting myself to watch the snow flutter down in even   
clusters, I unwittingly made the mistake of leaving my mind blank.   
And the regrets came.   
Breathing deeply and convincing myself that a life with the man who didn't requite your love was   
no life at all, I nodded to myself. Unfortunately, convincing myself of my wonderful sense did   
nothing to stop the words that rang in my head every day.   
He had said, I want you.   
The completely wrong three words.   
I want you.   
I was powerless to cease that mantra just as I was unable to control my own embittered thought.   
What did he really want? Me or my money?   
Well, he could have it. I nodded my head empathically. As soon as Christmas was over, I planned   
to head back and face the music—in the form of two inquisitive families and one jilted fiancé. And   
when I did, I would sign the company over to Darien; he would not even have to buy me out. I wanted   
to expunge any connection I had to him and this was the quickest, most effective way. Special   
occasions would be slightly different, if we even planned to hold them anymore after our disaster of   
an engagement, but I was confident of my ability to work something out at a later date.   
Rinsing the mug and placing it the dishwasher, I walked across the large expanse of the lavish   
living room, admiring the tastefulness of both the classic Victorian furniture and the statistically   
placed vases and elegant knick-knacks. Standing in front of the large pine tree, my hands on my jean-  
clad hips, I surveyed my task before dragging out a small stepladder and beginning.   
An hour and a half later, I heard the familiar click of the door being shut. My back to the   
arched opening that led into the living room, I carefully stepped down and crouched down, placing the   
nearly empty box of tinsel on the crème carpet below the tree.   
"You're right on time, Raye," I teased, smiling fondly. "I just finished." It was when I was   
closing an empty package of Nativity scene figurines I noticed the men's shoes that were alien and   
easy to spot on the light-colored carpet. Raye walked around in slippers and I was sure that these   
polished, black dress shoes were not Chad's.   
"Hello, Serena." An achingly familiar voice said, his tone flat.   
I slowly stood up, my eyes trailing up as I straightened to my full height. I crossed my arms   
over my waist in a defensive gesture. The color drained from my face as my mind registered the   
determination etched into every masculine feature, from his straight dark brows to the angled jut of   
his chin and jaw. Every line of that haunting face was emanating wealth, power, and the same   
magnetism that drew me to him in the beginning.   
My initial reaction to his daunting presence was not at all collected. I walked forward in a   
frantic pace, my subconscious knowing full well I would be intercepted at the only exit—which was   
where Darien stood. I was correct. Darien's arms shot out just as I was about to cross the   
threshold. They kept me in place like steel bands, unrelenting. I jerked away from him, my expressive   
face showing exactly what I thought of him touching me.   
The only thing that let me know how my action affected him was the imperceptible twitch in his   
clenched jaw. Pushing away the sides of his dark suit jacket, he shoved his hands into his pockets   
and looked down at me.   
Finally coming to terms that he was here and fully determined to stay, I managed to grab a   
semblance of control about me. Pushing back my loose hair, I took a few distancing steps back into   
the festive room. "W—What are you doing here?"   
"Seeing you," came the simply reply.   
"Why?" I pressured doggedly, taking a step back to match his own forward one.   
He moved closer and I backed up. "Because we have some business to attend to."   
It wasn't until I felt a complete wave of despondency wash over me at that remark that I realized   
some naïve part of me had hoped he had come here to voice his love for me! But now it was   
incontrovertible, Darien wanted the business—he had said as much.   
My eyes shining with unshed tears that I refused to let him see, I moved over to the glass coffee   
table and picked up a silver ballpoint pen. Leaning over so a curtain of hair covered my glassy eyes   
and tremulous lips from his view, I quickly scribbled on a cocktail napkin left over from last   
night's movie marathon.   
I straightened and shoved the white paper to him haphazardly, not bearing to look him in the face.   
He frowned, "What is this?" He quickly scanned it, his dark brow furrowing. "You're giving me the   
business?"   
"Yes!" I cried, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "It's what you want, isn't it? It's what   
you came here for!" I took a shuddering breath to calm myself. When I spoke next, the words came with   
such clarity it surprised even me. "Now leave."   
Darien did not seem to hear my last order, he was too busy looking at me with barely concealed   
shock. He finally closed his eyes for a brief moment before running an agitated hand through his   
hair. "Is that what you think?"   
"It's what I know." I insisted stubbornly, walking away from him.   
He turned to look at me backing away out of the room and grimly shook his head. In a few, quick   
strides he had my small wrists caught in one of his larger ones.   
I squirmed in bondage, hurling creative insults that he took in stride, his dark brow cocked in   
wry amusement as I dealt a particularly incoherent one. I finally desisted my movements, knowing they   
were futile. Letting out a growl of disgust at him, I glared into his blue eyes.   
"What do you want?" I finally demanded.   
With his free hand, he reverently tucked a lock of golden hair behind my hair, a slight smile   
playing on his lips. "You."   
That infuriated me and I pushed him away with both of my wrists. Unfortunately, his grip on my   
hands tugged toward him, sending us both stumbling a few steps and me straight into his arms. After   
letting out a soft chuckle and winding his arms around me in a hug, he laid his cheek against my hair   
and whispered. "What a hellcat you are."   
His fond tone left me stumped. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled my face away from his chest and shoved   
back from his intoxicatingly warm embrace. "I already gave you the company, you can stop the act   
now." I managed to fill my voice with derision that I didn't feel.   
Instead of sighing and admitting his deeds, the infuriating man simply smiled and reached for me   
again! "Oh, Serena."   
The gentleness in his voice was more than I could take and my lip trembled before tears pricked   
and flooded my eyes. I brushed them away angrily just in time to see Darien's handsome face take on   
an alarmed expression.   
He took another step closer to me and stopped reflexively when I held out a hand, palm up, as if   
to ward him off. My action only momentarily halted him and soon he was holding me tightly against   
him, rubbing soothing circles through my fitted yellow sweater.   
I tilted my head far enough to look at him through watery eyes. I admitted with a degree of   
frustration, "I don't know what you want! I already gave everything!"   
He shook his dark head, "Not everything."   
I bit my lip and gave a half wail, half plea. "But—"   
Whatever I was preparing to say was truncated by his firm voice. "You're not my wife yet, Serena.   
And that's what I want."   
Openly confused and harried, I tried again to wipe my face free of tears, unconsciously rubbed a   
finger across my nose.   
He smiled at the action and it took me a while to realize he remembered my idiosyncrasies as a   
child.   
"You don't want to marry me, Darien," I said dully, playing with a miniature wreath on a wall.   
"Suppose you tell me why not?"   
"Because." I swallowed hard, the next words wrenched out of me. "Because you don't love me."   
"Ah," Darien said after an earth-shattering pause. "I see."   
I wanted to scream at him; yell at him to get out before I collapsed into a sobbing mess at his   
feet. Instead I kept my back to him, tracing the green wreath with fake intensity.   
"Serena, I—" His voice was apologetic and the softness of it slapped me harder than any cold words   
on his part could.   
"Don't!" My voice was initially harsh and then disintegrated into a despondent plea. "Please,   
don't." Hating the scalding tears that were now slipping down my cheeks, I sniffled quietly. "Just   
go."   
"Serena," he began again, paying no heed to my pathetic entreaties. "What would you say if I told   
you I loved you?"   
I let out a dull laugh, willing myself not to let myself feel that spark of hope only to let him   
blow it out cruelly. "I'd say you were a liar—and even greedier than I thought."   
I sensed his body stiffen in anger at the particularly caustic remark. "What," he said slowly,   
"may I ask, are you talking about?"   
I had to laugh. It was either that or cry even harder, and self-preservation demanded I keep my   
composure. "It means," I seethed, wiping my tears before whirling around, my eyes shooting sparks,   
"That I know you wanted to marry me for the entire business. It means your little charade is over. It   
means," I finished scathingly, giving him a look of utter contempt, "that you can leave now because   
I've signed over the company to you and your work is done.   
"You know what you are, Darien? You're an absolute gold-digger. You already have a lucrative   
business but instead of being content, you prey on women, charm them, and then take all their worldly   
possessions!" My tears had stopped and in their place grew self-disgust that I couldn't hate him as   
much as I should have.   
Instead of growing even angrier, as I had expected, he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his   
hair. "I see you've been chatting with Melissa," He said ruefully.   
I was momentarily speechless before answering stiffly. "I don't see how that matters."   
"Of course it matters!" He burst out in a fit of frustration that took me back. "She fed you a   
pack of lies and under the circumstances, I can see how you'd be in a position to believe every word   
of them."   
His portrayal of my being a gullible fool did not sit well with me. Narrowing my blue eyes, I   
placed my hands on my hips. "She may not be the greatest person, but after what you did to her—"   
He let out a short bark of laughter. "What I did to her?" He chuckled wryly. "You'll excuse me if   
I don't think marrying a woman with stars in my eyes and then building her a business to make her   
happy and then taking care of it because she suddenly decided it was boring and too much work a fate   
worse than death."   
"What?" Was my brilliant reply.   
"Melissa wanted something to occupy her days—besides the men I worked with," he added, a dry   
smile on his lips that let me know exactly how much his ex-wife didn't affect him anymore. "So, I   
started a clothing store for her. Unfortunately, Melissa's interests laid in buying clothes—not   
running a business concerning them. Within a month, she grew bored and looked to me to take care of   
it. I tried, but after a few months, it became clear I couldn't run the store and start FS   
Enterprises. I sold the business and when we divorced—which became legal about a month ago—Melissa   
cried bloody murder, saying I stole the only thing she had in her life—her precious store." He took   
hold of my upper arms, his grim firm but gentle as he implored me. "I never wanted to marry you   
because of FS Enterprises."   
This wasn't real. There was no way this could be real.   
"How did you find me?"   
"I called Raye after a few days of raging on my part." He smiled briefly. "After some time, I got   
her to tell me where you were."   
Raye. I didn't know whether to thank her or strangle her for her seemingly good intentions.   
As if to further add to my sense of surrealism, Darien crushed me to him, whispering so softly in   
my ear, I thought I had imagined it, had it not been for the choked emotion in his throat. "I love   
you."   
I could believe him about the lies Melissa had evidently told. I could even believe Darien hadn't   
been with me for the business. But I couldn't—wouldn't—believe exaggerated claims from him about   
things he had blatantly told me the opposite.   
"You don't believe in love," I accused, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle out of his grasp. "You   
told me that day."   
Sighing heavily, he pulled back far enough so that I had look into his beseeching eyes. "I was   
completely ignorant to your inherent ability to make a man fall in love with you." A smile quirked   
one corner of his mouth and I unwittingly smiled back at his teasing words. He grew serious again.   
"Why did you run away?"   
Because I loved you. I still love you.   
Rather than saying these embarrassingly true words, I looked up at some point on the wall behind   
Darien's ear, biting my lip in hope he would let the question go.   
"Tell me, Serena," He prodded, his voice gentle yet demanding. He gave me a light shake to force   
my eyes to meet his again.   
When I looked at his earnest face, I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Because I couldn't stand that   
you didn't love me!" I cried angrily. "I still can't stand it!" And to my horror, the tears started   
again, tracing their way down my cheeks in an unchecked pattern.   
When he released his hands from my arms to brush away my tears with the pads of his thumbs, I   
succumbed, too tired to fight him. I fell into his embrace, crying openly against his pressed white   
shirt. He stroked my hair in comfort and after the worst of the storm was over and my tears subsided   
to let my thought process clear, I realized he now felt sorry for me after my effusive display.   
Disgusted with myself for calling his pity upon myself, I wiped my cheeks roughly and stepped back.   
"Thank you." I cleared my groggy throat. "I'm fine now, really." Taking a calming breath that   
came in shuddering instead, I closed my burning eyes. When I opened them to face the compassion I was   
sure would be filled in his beautiful mercurial eyes, I was taken back by his next words.   
"Didn't I just tell you I loved you?" He asked, his tone slightly chiding in reproach.   
"W-What?" I gasped.   
"Honestly," he groaned teasingly. "How could I fall in love with such an dense woman?"   
"You—you love me?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. My hand immediately flew to my throat,   
clutching the soft material of my top.   
"What did you think this entire thing was about?" He gesture to the room, signaling his coming   
here.   
I was silent, digesting what he had just told me. "No," I whispered.   
"No what, darling?" He grinned, covering the distance between us effectively.   
I immediately knew he was going to kiss me and put a hand flat on his chest to stop him. "You   
can't."   
"Can't what? Kiss you? Well, I'm afraid I'm about to."   
When the kiss came it was sweet and gentle. And after only a moment, I was helpless except to   
respond. When the blissfully tender moments ended, I caught my breath. "You can't love me." I   
whispered achingly.   
He frowned. "I can't?" He held up my hands in his. "Well, I see you haven't married yourself off   
yet. So why not?"   
I pulled my hands away from him and was uncharacteristically hurt by his amused words in such a   
serious situation. "You don't believe in love—you told me so. And I can't be the kind of wife you   
want."   
"Serena, I want you to be exactly what you are—only I want a ceremony and a piece of paper that   
says you're mine. And I'm yours." He cradled my face with his warm hands, kissing my forehead. "I   
love you. I don't how else to prove it to you."   
I drew a shaky breath and placed my hands on the wrists that were holding my face. I opened my   
drenched eyes and took one look at his sincere face before squeezing them shut again. "What   
happened?"   
"What?"   
"Two weeks ago you didn't love me, and now you say you do. What happened?" My eyes were still   
closed, tears slipping down from my dark lashes.   
"Serena, I've loved you since you first yelled at me for treating you like a child." My lids flew   
up and I caught his soft smile at the apparently fond memory.   
"You said—you said you wanted me," a blush stained my pall cheeks as I recalled the words.   
Smiling ruefully, he chucked the underside of my chin. "Wanted you to love me as much I love   
you." He sighed. "But you didn't—or so I thought—and that's what my pride couldn't take."   
I grew desperate for some ground to stand on in this dizzying wave of information. When I   
couldn't find any, I resorted to wailing. "Then why didn't you tell me!"   
He brought his forehead to mine for an instant before pulling back. "I thought I loved Melissa   
and look how wonderfully that turned out. I needed to know you loved me before my bull-headed pride   
would let me tell you how I felt."   
I stared at him in silence, my mind whirring in the complete antithesis of my motionless body.   
And suddenly all the mumbled, incoherent thoughts in my mind came down to two very simple and very   
delicious sentences. Darien loved me. And I loved him. Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed him fiercely   
on the lips. "You idiot." I said affectionately when I pulled back far enough to look at him.   
He smiled in relief at my acceptance. "But you love me anyway."   
Through his weak smile, I felt his need and hunger for the meaningful words to be given to him.   
"Yes," I whispered softly, brushing his lips lightly with my own. "I do love you." I gave him a   
tremulous smile before letting his lips cover mine in a particularly tender reverence of our love.   
This was it. This wonderful feeling of completeness and bliss. This was what I had been dreaming   
of all those miserable nights wondering what if. This was what I had been looking for my entire   
journey through life without knowing it. And it wouldn't be for a week—a month; it was forever.   
Because he was mine just as I was his—and our story had just begun.  



	11. AOYU Epiloge

As of Yet Untitled   
Epilogue   
By: Karisma   
Rated: PG-13   
Genre: Alt, Romance   
www.geocities.com/karismafanfic   
Karisma456@hotmail.com   
Standard Disclaimers Apply   
April 2001   
Revisions are grand are they not? Reread if you wish. :)   
  
Mrs. Darien Sandborn sat in the deep, rather largely build octagon tub   
of her newly acquired house. Slowly moving the bubbles to and fro with   
a languid hand, she rested her bare neck against the cushion behind her   
and breathed in the fragrance of aromatherapy candles.   
This day had been a trying one, filled with meetings and errands   
and fussy clients. But it was over, for her at least. Mr. Sandborn was   
stuck at the office and would be for the remainder of the evening.   
Sighing with regret, she lifted one sud-covered arm to the wooden shelf   
sticking out of the wall of the spacious bathroom. Carefully pouring   
more lavender in the water, she wiggled her toes contently.   
The shrill cry of the phone prevented her transitory dozing. She   
cautiously answered it with a damp hand, bringing it to her ear with   
the hope that it wasn't her assistant with more problems.   
"Serena?" Came a deep voice that never stopped sending warm tingles   
down her spine even after one year of marriage.   
"Hello, Mr. Sandborn." She teased formally, her voice remaining   
cordial. "What may I do for you?"   
He chuckled deeply before answering. "I left the Jacobson case in   
the den, could you find it and tell me what the figures are for the   
budget?"   
"Sure." Pressing the phone to her ear with one hand and reaching   
behind her for a fluffy white towel that she knew was on the golden   
rack, Serena grasped around, curious when she turned up empty-handed.   
Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of her husband in the   
doorway. One hand was holding a small, black cell phone and the other   
was dangling her missing towel. He cocked one eyebrow at her, his mouth   
quirking upward.   
"I'll call you back," she said into the phone, her eyes riveted on   
the man two steps down in the split-level style bathroom. "The guy I'm   
having an affair with is here." Clicking the phone off and placing it   
down blindly, she rested her head back as Darien walked closer to her.   
"Affair, huh?" He deadpanned, his silver blue eyes dancing in   
amusement. "Should I be jealous?"   
"Very." She admonished, smiling as he shrugged off his jacket and   
rolled up his sleeves, crouching by her "He's very handsome."   
"And smart?" Darien grinned, looking quite the picture of   
boastfulness as he looked down at her (they had opted to have a tub   
built into the ground level of their home).   
She pretended to ponder it. "Not especially," she finally decided,   
her tone innocent while she played with the midnight blue tie she had   
bought him recently.   
He shot her a wounded look. "I'll have you know my IQ—" he broke   
off unexpectedly because his wife had yanked his tie down to kiss her.   
One more tug had him soaked in the over-sized tub with her.   
He looked at her with mock reproach. "This suit cost more than your   
engagement ring." The horrified look she instinctively threw down to   
her small left hand had him laughing as he pulled her to him. He   
nuzzled her bare neck, playing with the soft tendrils of hair that had   
escaped from the clip she had pulled it up in.   
"That's okay," Serena retaliated, wrapping her arms around his   
back, feeling the thin material cling to his well defined muscles skin.   
"Yours is actually plastic—I just spray-painted it gold. I figured 'why   
spend all that money?'"   
He let out a mock angry growl, nipping her ear in sweet revenge.   
She sighed blissfully, her eyes closed as he sipped the damp skin of   
her shoulder with tiny kisses. "You know," she mused dreamily, "I never   
thought I'd marry one of the Terrible Two."   
Darien, still engrossed in the task of seducing his wife, mumbled   
against her skin distractedly, "Terrible who?"   
"You and Andrew. That was my nickname for you in my Diary."   
"You kept a diary about me?"   
She snorted. "It wasn't all about you. You just happened to be an   
integral part of my life during those summers." The way she said   
'integral' made Darien think back to all those months at their   
summerhouse, where he had incessantly teased her.   
"I remember that night in the kitchen," he said solemnly, bringing   
his head up to meet hers in a quick kiss.   
"You do?" She said, obviously surprised.   
He went back to her jaw line and the task at hand. "Of course. It's   
hard to forget the horniest night of an eighteen year old's life!"   
She swatted his strong shoulder to no avail and blushed beautifully.   
His lips stilled and he pulled back long enough to stare at her   
face, memorizing every perfect feature. Reverently pushing back a short   
strand of hair from her cheek, he finally spoke. "I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled softly, her eyes heavy lidded.   
"How much?" He cocked one dark brow at her lasciviously, reaching   
for her again.   
Serena laughingly squealed, batting his hands away. "Golly, Darien.   
I don't know. I might get my hair wet."   
Growling, he pinned her arms down and kissed her. And then there was   
the only the euphonious sound of gently lapping water.  



End file.
